Retina and the Sky
by Gabumon Noodles
Summary: Sequel to Stumble Through the Dark. A sexual assault had left Riza stumbling through dark turmoil. But when there's night, dawn always follows.
1. Kite Flying

****

****

**Yaaaay, a sequel. :)**

**To new readers: Be aware that this story may contain spoilers to its prequel, because there's almost no way to advance the plot without giving away some important background info. I highly recommend that you read Stumble Through the Dark first, but I'll still try to make the sequel as good as a stand-alone story. If you came looking for Royai romance and angst recovery, you're in the right place.**

**To old readers: I'm sure there are many, many people itching for this to come out. Thank you for sticking with the previous story and would willfully read its successor. I hope you'll enjoy Retina and the Sky just as you had enjoyed Stumble Through the Dark.**

**This is my first shot at a songfic. (Aaaaaah!) Retina and the Sky's lyrics are perfect for the story's theme. It's also a great song to listen to; you can find it in the Transformers soundtrack. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of FMA's central plot, setting and characters. I also don't own the song Retina and the Sky by Idiot Pilot.**

So plug in those earphones and start listening! :)

Retina and the Sky  
Kite Flying

_The golden shore of certainty  
__And riding on simply  
__Because there's nothing else to do  
__When nothing ever gets done but_

_I can see  
__The day turning bright  
__Up ahead, up ahead  
__I can see  
__The day turning bright  
__Up ahead_

Riza Hawkeye sat outside of her apartment, where the porch was cool, shady and dappled by tree-covered sunlight. Sick and tired of being cooped inside, she had retreated to the great outdoors. She could hear the songbirds cheerfully warble, smell the fresh grass and taste the clean air. Above all, she could see the beautiful blue sky that highlighted the entire setting.

Riza's eyes followed the slowly cruising clouds as it left wispy trails of what seemed like sky dust. It looked almost enchanting and surreal, like a perfect painting.

Riza heard some shuffling at the door behind her. She turned to see Black Hayate squirm under his door. He padded over to his master. She put an inviting arm over him and gently scratched at his neck fur.

"Hey, boy. You came out to enjoy the weather too?" she smiled down at him.

Hayate rested his head on her leg and his tail slowly swished about in content.

Roy was off at work today, which meant that Riza had spent her day in relative solitude. She didn't mind that much. She's far from the clingy, weepy type. And besides, Roy always made sure to pay her a visit before he returned to his own apartment.

So she found her mind at ease as she continued to stare at the sky. Riza started to close her eyes when a voice hailed her.

"Hi Auntie Riza!"

Riza snapped out of the lull of drowsiness and tore her gaze away from the heavens.

Elysia approached her at the porch. A kite, a big blue one with white and black borders, nearly tipped the little girl over as she held it. She poked her head from behind the kite and beamed.

"Mama and I are gonna go fly our kite!"

"Elysia! Where are y--Elysia, I swear, you're going to wear me out with those quick little feet of yours."

Gracia appeared behind her daughter. Then she saw Riza and grinned.

"Oh, hi Riza! It's great to see you back from the hospital. How are you doing?"

"I'm managing. Roy still visits me often to check on me."

"That's wonderful! Everyone's ecstatic that you're recovering so quickly."

She caught Elysia's shoulder when the girl nearly fell over.

Gracia rolled her eyes at Riza. "That girl's got a kite as big as her, and she still runs way ahead of me."

Riza smiled at Elysia, then to Gracia. "Yes, she told me that you two were going to fly your kite."

"That's right. We're on our way to Central Park. It's such a lovely day today. Would you like to come with us?"

Riza looked taken aback by her offer. "Me? Are you sure? I thought you two were doing some mother-daughter bonding today."

"We don't mind at all." Gracia smiled warmly. "You're a part of our family. Hayate can come too."

Riza and Hayate rose from the porch and walked alongside them.

Elysia passed the kite to her mother as she scampered after Hayate to pet him.

"Come here, doggie! You run even faster than I do!" she laughed.

Riza and Gracia followed behind at a slower pace as they silently admired the scenery.

When they approached the park, Riza noticed that it was more crowded than usual. Other families had come out to enjoy the beautiful weather as well.

Someone lighted coal in a barbecue, and the smell of garlic and cooking meat flooded her senses. The grass danced to the light breeze, and the giggling of children could be heard throughout the area.

Elysia stopped chasing Hayate and tugged at her mother's skirt.

"Mama, look!"

She pointed to the sky. A half-dozen kites or so were flying high. Speckles of bright yellow, red and green dotted the clear, blue heavens. Riza had never seen anything quite like it. It made her chest lift and her spirit take off just watching them.

They stopped in the middle of the field. Gracia licked her index finger and held it aloft.

"Hmm. Wind is blowing west, I think."

"Mommy mommy, I wanna hold the spool."

"Okay, I'll get the papers then."

Riza watched with curiosity as Gracia drew out some slips of paper and a pen from her handbag.

"It's a little custom Elysia and I like to do after my husband--um, left." Gracia explained, and her eyes darted quickly to Elysia as she mentioned Hughes. "I tell her that he has a very important job up in the sky. The only way we can talk to him is to tie notes at the kite's string and fly it high so he can read them."

"That's a wonderful tradition. I'm sure Hughes really enjoys it." Riza murmured.

"Yes...Elysia always looks forward to a sunny day so she could write to him."

"Mama, I wanna draw Daddy the gun I gave to Auntie Riza!"

"Here you go, sweetheart." Gracia handed the pen and paper to her. Elysia plopped down on the grass and laboriously scribbled on the slip. Riza sat next to her and fondly watched the little girl do her work.

"How's that?" Elysia thrusted the finished picture to Riza's face.

Riza chuckled at Elysia's masterpiece, whch looked little more than a bent French fry. "It's beautifully drawn. Your father will love it for sure."

Elysia swelled with pride. Then she showed it off to Hayate, who barked in approval.

She started to tie her drawing to the kite's string when she asked:

"Auntie Riza, do you wanna say hi to my daddy too?"

Riza looked to Gracia, who nodded encouragingly. "He would love to hear from you."

The female Lt. Colonel accepted the pen from Elysia. She paused, thinking to herself, before writing in her slip. Then she read it over, nodded in satisfaction, and handed the folded slip to Elysia.

The little girl tied it right next to her own. "Mommy! We're ready to fly now! Can I hold the kite this time?"

"Okay, let Auntie Riza help you out."

Elysia giggled as she took up the kite. She snatched Riza's hand and led her away from Gracia.

They stopped when the string went taut. Gracia was a few meters away, holding the kite's spool and adjusting the string. Riza lifted Elysia onto her shoulders. Elysia then extended her little arms to lift the kite as high as possible. After a moment, Gracia jerked the string twice.

"Mommy's saying that it's good to fly. One, two, threee!"

Elysia quickly released the kite. It caught the gust and rapidly climbed up to join the other flying kites. Riza walked back to Gracia while keeping her eyes glued to the kite.

It flapped wildly but steadily in the wind, rattling like a paper bird. Their messages to Hughes fluttered just under the blue kite. Elysia bounced joyfully in Riza's arms.

"It's flying! It's flying!"

Gracia smiled at them. "You two did a great job. Look how high it's going."

The kite gained altitude until it was a mere grain in the sky.

They stood and watched in peaceful silence. Riza smiled to herself as she recalled what she had written.

"To Brigadier General Hughes,

For two months I had been weighed down by unimaginable stress and despair. Everything's nearly all right now. I have your wife, daughter and best friend to thank. I could see your positive attitude and support through them. I hope you know that you deserve to be a very lucky and proud husband, father, and friend to the end.

Your fellow soldier, Riza Hawkeye"

Her message wasn't elaborately poetic, nor was it lengthy and detailed. But she meant every word of it, and hoped that somewhere up there, Hughes would get to know her utmost appreciation.

As the kite bobbed and swayed in the heavens, Riza could feel a part of her soul drift away to cement itself into those written words. Something tugged at the back of her eyes, and she instinctively brought a hand to them.

Elysia stared up at her questioningly.

"Is something wrong, Auntie Riza?"

Riza gently shook her head. "No, I'm fine. It's just...I've never felt so...at ease. And happy. I haven't felt this way in a long, long time."

Then her eye caught the message jerking upwards from the breeze. She blinked, and the vision was gone. For a flash of a second, she swore that she saw Hughes holding up the paper, and beaming back at her with radiance as bright as the sun above.

********

**Kite flying with messages was a tradition that started shortly after the Vietnam War. Vietnamese refugees would fly kites and let deceased family members know that they've made it to America, the other side of the world.**

**Please let me know how this first songfic attempt is going so far. Advice, praise, criticism? Any would do. :D**


	2. Fragments of the Past

**This summer I'm starting driving school...the only thing I'm worrying about is parallel parking, and parking in general. (I've got nooo sense of backward coordination) xP**

**I'm also getting paid for making tattoo designs and sending them to the parlors. And I don't even have to touch a single needle, let alone see my art sinking into someone's skin. Thank God! :D**

Retina and the Sky (2)  
Fragments of the Past

Riza, Gracia and Elysia flew the kite until well in the evening. By the time sunset seeped in, their blue kite was the only one still flying.

"Let's pack it up. The wind's getting weaker." Gracia said.

Riza helped to adjust the string and slowly pull the kite toward earth. It got low enough for Elysia to jump up and catch it in her arms.

They exited the park together and strolled back to Riza's apartment. To their pleasant surprise, Roy sat on the porch patiently. He looked up from his outstretched hands.

"Ah, I was wondering where you've been all this time, Riza."

"Sorry to make you wait, sir."

"Don't worry about it. I came to your porch just nine minutes ago. Where did you three go?"

"We went to the park for kite flying."

"Hmm, it looks like you had a lot of fun."

"Yes, sir. I did." Then Riza turned to Gracia and said gratefully: "Thank you for having me and Hayate come along with you. I enjoyed our time very much."

"No problem, Riza. Feel free to join us for another day anytime. Elysia really loved having fun with you."

"Bye bye, Auntie Riza." Elysia hugged her legs tightly. "Next time, Uncle Roy can come and write to Daddy too."

Riza waved goodbye to them until they turned a block. Roy looked confused.

"What was Elysia talking about?"

Riza explained about her time at the park, and the meaning behind the kite flying.

Roy smiled wistfully. "I wish I had tagged along too. Perhaps next weekend, when I'm not swamped under papers."

Riza unlocked the door, and they entered her apartment together.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Roy asked.

"No, sir."

"Are you hungry this time?"

"Yes, sir. I've got my appetite back."

Roy headed toward the kitchen, but Riza said: "No need to bother. I'm well enough to cook on my own. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

Roy set a pot back on the stove. "Suit yourself. Are you sure you don't need my flame alchemy?"

"I'm fine, sir. I don't have to worry about the risk of a burned down home anymore."

"I'll just go sit down and be useless, then."

"Yes. You go do that."

Riza hid a smile as Roy pretended to sulk from her light tease. He sank into the couch and listened to Riza preparing dinner. In a few minutes, the hissing and crackling of cooked food reached his ears. He turned to see her heat the rice cooker next.

"Do you mind if I get a look around your apartment?"

Riza shrugged. "Go ahead, sir."

Roy got up and entered her bedroom. Free of clutter and chaos, her room looked consistently tidy and neat. A standard issue pistol rested on her desk. Her uniform had been folded and draped onto the chair. He vaguely wondered where she kept the rest of her arsenal.

He opened the top compartment of her drawers; he just couldn't resist the temptation. Civilian clothes, organized by color, tops and bottoms, laid inside. He noted the crisp, classy material and the general scheme of black, white and dark blue.

'She's got good taste.' he thought.

Roy pulled the next drawer and peeked inside. Only to find neatly divided piles of lacy, slender underwear. He quickly shoved the drawer back in and blushed.

'Man, even her panties are organized. This isn't a surprise...her room is just as neat as her space in the office.'

Then a small, nearby bookshelf caught his eye. He was absolutely certain that he won't find underwear shoved in there. Curious once again, Roy scanned the book spines. Most of it were poem compilations. There were a couple of firearm manuals. She also kept the book of military codes and regulations. Roy touched the spine of an old, worn book at the end. The alchemical symbol for Mars drew his attention. He carefully pulled it out and examined its cover.

'Why does Riza have an elementary alchemy book?'

He shot a glance at the door before he opened the book in his hands. He leafed through the pages and its contents. Geometric drawings, algebraic equations and alchemical theorems covered the unprinted space of nearly every page. And it was all in Riza's flawless handwriting.

'I can't believe it. Riza knows alchemy.' This new knowledge brought shock to his head. 'I suppose it's not unusual, since she's the daughter of a master alchemist. But why didn't she tell me about this? Why does she resort to guns, and not to what she was being taught?'

He decided to have his questions answered during dinner. Tucking the book behind him, Roy slipped out of her bedroom. He saw her set the plates on the table.

"You came out just in time, sir. We're ready to eat."

Roy's mouth watered as he stared at the steamed rice and stir-fried meat and vegetables. "Looks absolutely scrumptious, Riza."

"I'm glad to hear it. I was hoping that rice would be the ideal supper for you."

A few minutes of comfortable silence reigned as they settled down to eat. When Roy got down to half of his rice left, he started talking.

"I took a peek at your bedroom. Your bookshelf, to be precise. And I found something intriguing."

He drew out the book and laid it on the table so it faced Riza. "Would you like to tell me more about your writing on an alchemy book?"

Riza stared at the cover pensively. She set down her fork. "My father taught me the basics and tried to steer me towards fire-style alchemy."

"And you can understand all of it?"

"Roughly. I know what every component of my back tattoo signifies. I understand the law of equivalent exchange."

"So...can you perform transmutations?"

"That's my problem, sir. I can't."

Roy blinked in confusion. "Why not?"

Riza's memory seemed to rewind as she stared wistfully. "My father tried to teach me alchemy long before you came, but shortly after my mother died. I was about six or seven when he gave me that book to read. I understood every page of it. I can even remember some of the circles."

She smiled regretfully. "But as much as I had tried, I could only achieve the first step: knowledge. Deconstruction and reconstruction were things I just couldn't do. I don't know why, and perhaps I'll never know."

"What did your father do when he found out?"

"He became frustrated and disappointed. Eventually, he stopped tutoring me altogether. He went back to hiding in his study, and left me to the rest of the house again. I guess that's why he was so willing to take you in, sir. You were like the son he could never have."

"I'm sorry, Riza. I wish I hadn't hurt your relationship with your father." Roy stared at the tabletop guiltily.

"I was bitter at first, when he had accepted you with so much enthusiasm." she admitted. "I had wanted so badly to make my father happy. Especially after my mother was gone forever. I felt like I was responsible for his depression when I couldn't live up to his expectations. But that was what drove me to do well in school. It inspired me to strive for excellence. Because I couldn't bear to have someone disappointed in my weaknesses."

Then she met Roy's eyes, as if she had discovered something interesting. "But perhaps...if I was able to master alchemy, I never would've met you."

"Would you have liked it if any other way?"

Riza paused for a few moments. Then she replied: "No, sir. I would much rather stay with you for the rest of my life."

His heart soared with gratitude. "Y-you mean it?"

"Every word of it. I prefer guns over becoming a State Alchemist, anyway. Are you done eating?"

"Oh. Oh yeah." He let Riza take up his plate. Then he got up and helped her clean the kitchen. Riza smiled gratefully as he took her side in washing the dishes.

After that, Roy got ready to leave.

"I guess this is bye for the night, Riza."

"I suppose so. Thanks for helping."

"Not a problem. Oh, I just remembered something I have to tell you."

"What is it, sir?"

"Madame Christmas is hosting another party at her bar. It's formal, so it's going to be a nice and proper get-together. Would you like to come?"

"I'll think about it." Riza answered tentatively.

"It'll be fun, I promise. I'll escort you to the party myself."

She made a small grin. "I appreciate the offer, sir. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Dundeal. Good night, Riza."

"Sleep well, sir." she saluted.

He'll have a good night's sleep, all right. He hadn't told her about Seth's demise yet, and he didn't plan to. It was hard to predict what her reaction to the news would be. Perhaps it was best if she didn't know. A party invitation was much nicer to hear than admitting the truth.

**This is sort of a drabble-ish chapter, but nevertheless advances the plot somewhat. These first few chapters may seem short, but as the story progresses, there's more to put in it. Chapter 3 is in the making!**


	3. You're Beautiful

**Warning: This chapter contains obscene language. If you are a sensitive wimp to cuss words…then skedaddle! Otherwise, enjoy. :D**

Retina and the Sky (3)  
You're Beautiful

Riza wanted to make it a surprise.

As soon as she woke up the next day, she decided not to give Roy a call. She peeked into her wardrobe, and the only dress in sight was as big as Elysia. Riza didn't let that disappoint her.

'It's been a painfully long time since I went shopping for clothes.' she thought to herself. 'I'd better use the gift card Rebecca gave me before it expires.'

Riza brought along her purse and browsed the city's shopping strip for her destination. She stopped at the end of a block and entered an expensive, classy store. The entire place smelled of light, pleasant cologne. Among the men's section, she spotted a few white suits with complementing top hats on display.

'So Kimblee was a regular here, huh?' she thought in amusement.

She then examined the plethora of dresses in the women's division. Riza cringed upon looking at the extremely low-cut outfits.

'I don't want something too skimpy, or too stiff.' She mused to herself.

After two hours of selecting candidates and trying them on, Riza found the perfect match for her. She used the gift card to pay nearly half of the costly purchase. Riza smiled to herself all the way home. And this time, she took the long way around.

Xxxxx0xxxxX

(The hyphen lines don't work anymore, boohoooo D:)

Roy adjusted his scarf as he strolled down the sidewalk leading to Riza's apartment. At home, he had donned his white suit and a crisp, black overcoat. He had slicked his hair back until it looked sleek and streamlined. Then he had topped it off with his classic white scarf and a touch of cologne.

Roy had waited for Riza to call, but he received no response. After hours of sitting patiently at home, Roy couldn't bear it anymore. He had gotten calls from his subordinates that they would attend. Grumman, Maria and Rebecca had also confirmed.

'Would she say no again? Would she say yes? If so, what would she be wearing?' These questions only increased the suspense building up inside him.

Once he reached her doorstep, he knocked tentatively. A pregnant pause followed. Roy reluctantly concluded that she wouldn't come. Then he inwardly jolted as the door opened.

"I'm ready to go, sir." Riza replied.

And Roy's breath hitched in his throat.

The woman-no, the angel, seemed to appear on the porch like a messenger from heaven. The black and white silk of her dress whispered at her feet as she moved. It complemented her curvaceous build perfectly. His stomach quivered as he smelled the light perfume on her body. For a moment, he wasn't sure whether this woman really was the Riza Hawkeye he knew.

Then he blinked, and all he could say was, "Damn..."

"Do I look decent, sir?" she asked hesitantly.

"_Decent_? Riza, you're absolutely stunning. To say that you look decent is an insult."

Riza blushed modestly. "I appreciate the complement, sir."

"So I assume that you want to come?"

"Yes, sir. I wanted to make this a surprise."

"It's the best surprise I've had yet. Are you well enough to walk to the bar?"

"I've walked to Central's shopping strip and made it back. I'll manage."

Roy gave her a relieved smile and offered his arm. Riza took it, and they glided to the bar together.

As they arrived, sounds of laughter and clinking of drinks could be heard.

Roy squeezed her hand reassuringly. "There's no need to be nervous. Almost everyone attending are people we know. I'll introduce you to my aunt first."

Riza saw Madame Christmas presiding over the bartable. She seemed to radiate silent authority over the entire place. They approached her, and Roy greeted her warmly. "Good evening, Madame. This is Riza Hawkeye, who used to work under me. Riza, I'd like you to meet my aunt and foster mother."

Madame Christmas's rough hand easily overlapped Riza's as they shook hands.

"It's very nice to meet the woman responsible for restraining my son's idiocy. I owe you a lot." She seemed to take an immediate liking to Riza.

The young Lt. Colonel smiled back. "And it's a pleasure to meet the woman who had raised him to be a fine gentleman."

Madame Christmas gruffly chuckled. "You overestimate me, honey."

Roy smiled wryly through the entire conversation. "Hey, give me a little credit for learning from you two." He turned to Riza. "Feel free to explore if you'd like. We have a spot reserved somewhere, so you can wait there while I chat with my aunt. I'll find you as soon as I'm done."

Riza nodded and left on her own. She felt small amid the hugely festive atmosphere, like an ant in the middle of a big backyard. Major Armstrong saw her and cheerfully waved. Riza grinned and waved back.

Havoc caught her eye, and he eagerly rushed over to her. "Hey Lieutenant! You look great in that dress!"

"Thanks, Havoc."

He motioned to the two women behind him.

"This is my new girlfriend, Christina, and her companion from Dublith."

Riza nodded politely. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." they replied curtly.

Riza pretended not to notice this and turned to Havoc.

"I've got to get back to my designated table. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay then. See ya, Lieutenant."

She found the table with a slip bearing her name and several others. No one else occupied the table. So she sat and kept to herself patiently.

Riza overheard the two ladies talking in hushed tones, their backs to her.

"Hey, isn't she the Colonel's subordinate?" the woman from Dublith whispered to Christina.

"Used to be. She's a Lt. Colonel now."

The woman quietly scoffed. "Females can't get promoted that quickly. Unless...she made a bargain with her superiors."

"How?"

"By sleeping with them, of course." the woman hissed back. "Everyone knows that her grandfather is a weird old pervert, and the Colonel is a shameless womanizer. I bet she's had her lion's share of sucking army dicks."

"I bet the Colonel fucks her cunt the most. She's just an ugly whore hiding behind a pretty dress." Christina snickered.

Riza abruptly got up from her seat. She mumbled excuses from gritted teeth as she pushed her way through the crowded bar. She could barely restrain the trembling that shook her body. As soon as she rushed to the back patio, and made sure she was alone, she sank into a bench and sobbed. Scalding tears burned her face as they freely slid down her cheeks. The urges to scream with rage and sorrow came out as whimpers suppressed by her chest. She glared down at her lap, and her vision swam from the sea of black and white on her dress.

"Lieutenant? Are you out here?"

Riza only shrunk lower and hid her face as Roy stepped out into the patio. But he caught a glimpse of the bloodshot eyes, the tear-streaked visage. And he was at her side in an instant.

"Oh God. Are you okay, Lieutenant? What's the matter?"

"Go away." she hoarsely croaked. "I wish I never came to this goddamn party."

Roy extended a comforting hand, but she only pushed it away from her. Then he came at her with wide, enveloping arms. He sat on the bench next to her as he pulled her into a gentle embrace. He tilted her head so that her cheek touched his chest. This time, she did not resist. She let herself sink into his arms, let him place a firm hand on her trembling shoulder. The suit muffled her sobs and dried her tears as she buried her face into it.

"Lieutenant. Riza. Tell me what happened." he whispered softly.

She reluctantly told him everything the two ladies had said. It took a lot of effort to repeat their terrible words.

"They said that I was an ugly whore. But that wasn't nearly as bad as them calling my grandfather an old pervert. That was uncalled for." Riza fisted the fabric of his shirt. "I hate them. I _hate_ them."

"Ssshh..." Roy murmured soothing words into her ear when it looked like she was going to cry again. "Don't listen to them, Riza. They just say those things because they're jealous."

"What could they possibly be jealous about?" she mumbled.

"They're envious because you stick with me all the time. You've got a good reason for it, because you're the best bodyguard Amestris has ever seen."

Then he tipped her chin upwards so he could look at her square in the eyes.

"And...they're jealous because you're so drop-dead gorgeous."

She stared back at him, her face flushed.

"You think I'm...beautiful, sir?"

"Only jealous pricks have the nerve to call you ugly. But you'll always be beautiful to my eyes. Nothing, or nobody, will ever change that."

"Thank you, sir." she said weakly. She let him brush a few golden strands away from her face. He undid his scarf so he could gently dab at her tears.

"Would you like to stay out here till you feel better?"

Riza nodded. She didn't feel like getting up anytime soon.

"I'm gonna have Havoc dump the one called Christina. And her friend too. They're not fit to stay in my aunt's bar." Roy seethed.

"You don't have to do that, sir. It'll only make a scene. I'll just try to avoid them."

Roy shook his head. "I have a better idea. You can stay with me the whole time. There's no way people can talk when I'm around. They wouldn't dare."

Riza smiled through her dried tears. He continued to cradle her in his arms as they quietly watched Central's nightscape. Apart from the occasional rush of a car, it was a serene evening. The light from the windows contrasted neatly with the twinkle of the stars above. Observing the landscape eventually soothed Riza's inner turmoil. She gently detached from Roy as she composed herself to look more dignified and presentable. She finger-combed her hair and straightened her dress.

"I'm ready to go back inside, sir."

"Then allow me to do the honors."

Roy took her hand and gracefully led her inside the bar. Riza squeezed his fingers gently, a silent thank you. Roy's response was his thumb stroking her wrist, and a soft, warm grin.

**It's a lame chapter name, but it'll have to do. xD Riza might be a teensy bit OOC here...but then again, she totally lost it when Lust tricked her about Roy. So I assume that she's not totally unemotional. I hoped you enjoyed the little hurt/comfort dose injected into the story. ;D**


	4. Serenade Under the Stars

**What do you get when you mix up track and field, Texas heat and summer humidity? I'll leave the obvious answer up to you. xD**

Retina and the Sky (4)

Serenade Under the Stars

_The pleasant odor of apathy  
__An everlasting piece of mind that comes with time  
__And smashing through the windshield_

_I can see  
__The day turning bright  
__Up ahead, up ahead  
__I can see  
__The day turning bright  
__Up ahead_

Riza instinctively drew closer to Roy upon hearing the crowded hubbub.

"Yoo hoo! Riza!"

Rebecca seemed to spring from nowhere as she tackle-hugged her best friend.

Riza gasped in shock. "Rebecca! Don't startle me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry. Grumman, Maria and I came here late, and we looked all over for you two."

"Riza and I were just enjoying the view outside." Roy replied smoothly.

"Dinner is about to be served. We're sharing a table." Rebecca's eyes lit with excitement.

When Rebecca led them back in, several people have already settled at the table.

Grumman, Hakuro, Armstrong, Maria and Sergeant Denny Brosh would be their company tonight.

Roy and Riza sat down between Brosh and Armstrong. The Major, who was at Riza's left, turned and gave her huge embrace. For all his muscular bulk, his arms closed on her softly and gently, like an enveloping cloud.

"Are you doing all right, Hawkeye? How is your recovery?"

"I'm doing great, Major. Thanks for asking." She looked up at him gratefully. "And thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I'll make sure to have that drawing framed when I get the chance."

Armstrong then remembered the sketch of Black Hayate she had received at the hospital. Pink sparkles of gratitude and pride radiated all over his naked head.

"You're very welcome. If you ever get into another mess and need more Armstrong blood, you know who to turn to."

Despite Riza's misgivings, she handled the surrounding commotion just fine. She also tried not to pay attention to Christina's table. Instead, she focused only on her own table, and their conversations. Once she got involved in a few of them, it was easy to tune out the rest of the background noise.

"I know that I really want land myself a cute guy, but I don't want a big ceremony for it." Rebecca said.

Riza nodded in agreement. "Weddings are so excessive."

"All the fuss..."

"All the money spent..."

"For what?"

"For clothes we'll never wear, that's what."

Rebecca smirked. "If I'm forced to have a wedding, they'll have to make room for three on the wedding stage. Me, the groom, and the guy holding a gun to my head."

Hakuro gave the women an admonishing look. Maria, Rebecca and Riza dissolved into fits of laughter.

The table's discussions eventually became segregated by gender. Roy was busy teaching other men cuss words in Xingese. Havoc talked about ways to act like a chick magnet. The women continued their own little talk. Rebecca dispensed advice on how to repel unattractive guys.

"They're foolproof methods, and guranteed to work. I give you my word."

Riza raised an eyebrow. "I'm a fullblown military woman. No man's going to ask for my hand."

"That's because you have facial hair, my dear."

Riza's hand shot up to her chin with alarm.

Rebecca smiled pityingly. "Jeez Riza, where's your sense of humor?"

Riza supressed a smirk as she elbowed her best friend.

Maria leaned forward. "Seriously though, I bet there are a ton of guys that find you attractive, Riza. They like tough, feisty girls. And I can hear your black-haired, handsome prince knocking on your door the hardest..."

Riza didn't like the poorly hidden innocence in Maria's voice.

Rebecca cackled with gleeful laughter. "Knowing him, he'd probably make you crank out seven or eight kids while we stay rotten and single."

"You two!" Riza blushed with indignation. She shot a glance at Roy, who followed Havoc's example on the sly smirk, the way he casually leaned back in his seat.

The dinner served was elegant and deliciously gourmet. Riza, who wasn't accustomed to frequent drinking, found the wine robust and tasty. She made sure to take small sips and avoid the risk of falling drunk.

"So how do you like the party? Is your sanity still intact?" Rebecca asked.

"It's all right. I've been coping surprisingly well." Riza replied.

"If only you've been to the party earlier. Mustang totally put a cap on Buccaneer's ass."

Riza broke out chuckling at Rebecca's retelling of the bragging contest.

"What special event are we having this time?" Riza asked.

"We're going to have a dance tonight. A serenade under the stars." Maria said dreamily.

Sure enough, Riza saw musicians toting their instrunents outside. Ushers opened the patio doors to let people out.

Most of the table finished dinner, so they rose to exit the bar as well.

The patio became filled with party participants and musicians.

"Mmm, it sure is a beautiful night for dancing." Grumman nodded with approval.

Soothing, slow classical music began to play as flutes, violins and a piano sang under the musicians' skillful hands.

Married couples were the first to enter the empty center of the patio. Hakuro and his wife stepped into view graciously. Other senior officers were seen with their wives at hand. As time passed, only the single or young officers remained.

Then Havoc ventured to Riza's table.

"Rebecca Catalina!"

She spun around. "Oh. It's you. What do you want, Jean?"

Havoc offered his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Why me? What's wrong with your girlfriend?"

"She can't dance. And probably doesn't want to."

Rebecca sighed in resignation. "Fine. But you better not dance like a duck with two left feet."

Havoc slyly winked. "You will not be disappointed."

The pair moved out to dance.

Brosh turned to Maria and mumbled something in a hasty slur.

Maria craned her neck. "What did you say?"

Again, the incomprehensible murmuring.

"Speak up! The music's playing over your voice. I can't hear you!"

Brosh blushed as he raised his voice obnoxiously. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Maria blinked. "Uh...sure. No need to yell like a madman about it."

She took his hand, and made off to the dance floor together.

Roy watched as couples rapidly occupied the center of the patio. He thought he saw Fuery and Sheska among them. Brosh and Maria swayed to the music slowly, and somewhat awkwardly. And true to his word, Havoc guided Rebecca across the floor with smooth steps.

Riza also gazed at the patio silently. Her unblinking amber gaze followed the slow, hypnotic rhythm of the dancers.

"That serious face isn't fit for a party."

She turned her head. "Excuse me, sir?"

Roy smiled gently. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. But it looks like almost everyone is at the floor now. We should join them."

Roy licked his dry lips, and mustered his courage. "Lt. Colonel? May I have a dance with you tonight?" he hoped that his proposal wasn't clumsy like Brosh's.

Riza hesitated. She wasn't sure whether combat experience and dexterity helped with dancing. She didn't consider herself to be particularly lithe and graceful.

But Roy seemed to grin with soft reassurance. "Don't be afraid. This isn't some life-threatening battle. I'll help you, and we'll have fun together."

His words weren't forceful. Nor were they harsh and threatening.

Her heart gave in, and so did her body. She rose with him and accepted his outstretched hand. They glided to the center of the center.

His left hand still clasping hers, Roy's right hand found itself at Riza's waist. Riza placed a hand on his shoulder, and the two began to sway to the music. Riza peeked around Roy's shoulder at the couples that milled and revolved around them.

Roy murmured soothingly to her. "Don't think about them. Just look here. Look up at me."

Riza strained to keep her eyes on his face. Every now and then, she quickly glanced down at her feet.

"Go with the flow, Riza. Let your feet do their own thing. You won't trip over, I promise you."

Riza tried to listen and let her legs relax.

Somehow, miraculously, she didn't stumble. Nor did she step on his feet. She focused on swaying to the music so that her body followed Roy's lead.

"There you go. See? It isn't hard." Roy said encouragingly.

He couldn't help but study her face as they silently danced. This woman was as fierce as a hawk. But whoever knew that she could be as graceful as a swan? Whatever doubts might still be in her head, Roy saw her as perfect and flawless. He absolutely loved the way the moonlight illuminated her hair, her eyes, the crest of her bottom lip. When Riza caught him staring intensely at her, a light blush seeped its way through her neutral features.

Fairly soon, the couples and pairs dancing cleared the floor for the both of them. Riza tore her gaze away from Roy sneaked a peek.

"Sir, we're the only ones dancing." she murmured.

The hand at her waist slid up to her back as he pulled her closer to him. "That's because you're a much better dancer than you think."

Rebecca gazed at the moonlit pair in awe. "Look at them. You'd think that they're floating as they dance."

"They sure look lovely together." Grumman crooned. Pride and happiness for his granddaughter shone in his eyes.

Riza allowed herself to smile a little as she gently leaned her head to Roy's chest. She closed her eyes as she let the sound of music and Roy's scent delight her senses.

The serenade song eventually slowed to an end, and so did the pair. As they swayed to a stop, the surrounding patio bursted out applauding.

Then came the praises and remarks.

"Beautiful, just beautiful."

"It was such a magical sight."

"Reminds me of all the times I danced with my husband fifty years ago."

Armstrong said nothing. But emotional tears cascaded down his cheeks from the sheer beauty of Roy and Riza's dancing.

Roy gently pulled her back to the table. He saw Madame Christmas smirking at him with affection, and Grumman grinning so that his wrinkles rose a mile high.

As Riza joined Rebecca and Maria, they were on the verge of exploding with ecstasy.

"It's a dream come true! You got to waltz with the perfect prince!"

"All that's left is the marriage and the eight kids." Rebecca snickered.

Riza shot an exasperated glance at her friends, then she turned to Roy.

"Thank you for the dance, and thank you for inviting me. I enjoyed it."

"You're very welcome. I'll tell Madame Christmas what you said. I'm sure she'll be glad to hear it."

He tilted his head. "You sound like you're going to leave."

"Yes, sir. To tell you the truth, I'm a little worn out."

"Okay, I perfectly understand. Go home early and get a good night's sleep. We only have half an hour until the party's over, anyway."

And instead of merely shaking her hand, Roy gave Riza a departing hug.

Riza became lost in thought as she made her way back home. She tried to remember his hand softly brushing her back, the depth of his dark eyes as he encouraged her.

She thought of her friends' teasing remarks. When she had danced on that patio floor, she truly felt like a princess. And he, the prince.

Then she started to have second opinions. The magic of tonight seemed too good to be true. She had been gripped by the same emotions when she was with Seth.

Her stomach clenched at the name. But she couldn't help but wondering. How was he doing at Briggs? Did he still think about her? Did he still think of the relationship they had before all this happened?

She tried to think back to the time when Seth wasn't always a terrorizing gangster. She tried to think of the sturdy, quick-witted and affectionate fighter she had fallen for.

With a startling thought, she realized that Roy wasn't much different from that. Not at all.

**Ack, this chapter seems brimming with fairy tale material, lol. I guess Riza is Cinderella now. xDD**


	5. Deceptive Charm

**This is a flashbaaaack! :3 ****I understand how some people hate flashback episodes or chapters. (One of my friends, for example, doesn't like Sailor Moon's plotline for its tendency to have 10 flashbacks in a row.) Even though flashbacks tend to get overused, I feel that it's very essential to the story. I know that you guys hate Seth, but please bear with me.**

**Note: This is the story's only M-rated chapter. It's got strong language and sexual references/content (but no real lemons.) You've been warned!**

**P.S: To all American readers...happy 4th of July! **

Retina and the Sky (5)  
Deceptive Charm

She met Seth Rhodes for the first time at a wrestling match.

Riza took a holiday from work and retreated to Resembool to relax.

It didn't take long in her country town exploring before a crowd attracted her curiosity. People huddled in a circle, goading, whooping and cheering loudly.

'What's up with all this fuss?' she wondered. She squeezed her way through the crowd to get a better view.

Two men grappled at each other in the middle of a makeshift circle. The younger man appeared to be winning. His feet dug stubbornly into the ground as his arms constricted his opponent into a lethal deadlock. The older man sweated and wheezed under the overwhelming pressure. Finally, he tottered over and hit the ground with a solid whump.

For a startling moment, Riza thought this was a real, fight-to-the-death brawl.

Then a man with a whistle jumped into the fray. Sensing defeat from the older fighter, he blew hard and declared, "Victory goes to Seth Rhodes!"

Applause and cheers erupted from the spectators. The young man slackened his grip and wiped the sweat off his brow. As he turned to the crowd, Riza got a closer observation of him.

He looked about her age, late twenties or very early thirties. His entire figure was thick and heavyset, but he was far from soft and chubby. He stood proud and tall in the face of victory.

And he looked rather sharp to her.

The young man accepted a considerably large medal from the referee. As he turned and moved through the crowd, his shoulder brushed Riza's.

He stepped back and held up a hand apologetically. "Sorry about that, ma'am. The sweat and dizziness is really gettin' to me."

"Don't worry about it." Riza replied. "Great fight, by the way."

"Thank you, ma'am." Then he eyed her curiously. His pupils bore the same shade as a blue jay's wings. "Say, you're not from 'round here, are you?"

"No, I'm from East City. How did you know?"

He flashed a grin. "In a tiny snug town like this, everyone knows each other. It ain't so hard to detect an outsider. You don't have a country accent, either. Your voice sounds proper and classy, but not the uppity, snobby kind. I like it."

She let him guide her around town and kept her company for a whole day. She grew fond of his warm and sociable personality. He may be a full-time country wrestler, but he was no blockhead. Riza listened more than she talked, but when it came to her turn, he understood the facets of her military career.

"A female officer? That's a first timer for a country bumpkin like me." he joked.

They strolled to a nearby pasture at sunset. Seth leaned against the fence, his hands casually resting inside his pockets.

"It was real nice chatting with you, ma'am. D'you have a name by any chance? I can't call you Miss or ma'am forever."

"It's Riza. Riza Hawkeye."

The young man accepted her hand and shook it warmly. "I'm Seth Rhodes. Although you probably heard it from that loud ref. Maybe we can meet together and talk again sometime?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

Xxxx0xxxX

Ever since her encounter with Seth, Riza accepted days off whenever she had the chance. Resembool became her relief from the hectic, busy hours of Central headquarters. Seth was a fun guy to talk with; he always gave her snippets of country anecdotes and local legends.

"Back during the Ishbal war, rocket shells would sometimes land in the village. The ground was very rocky and bad for plants at the time, so people potted soil and planted seeds in the shells." Then he'd laugh, "We used to call them rocket flowers."

Riza would perch at the fence and watch peacefully as Seth did the occasional chore of herding livestock.

In Central, the only real vigorous exercises were signing papers and talking away in meetings. Riza rarely got to see full-scale manual labor. That is, until she visited Resembool.

She couldn't help but admire the way Seth toiled to get the job done. His skin glistened with sweat under the bright sun, his muscles bunched and flexed as he lugged heavy objects around. Whenever he paused to wipe his brow, he would look back to her at the fence and grin cheerfully. Riza would wave back and attempt to hide her blush, because she would tend to stare at him for too long.

Back in Central, business got busier, and schedules grew tighter. It meant reduced chances of a day off, and Riza once had to work for two weeks straight without visiting Seth. When the working demands slackened, Riza was more than willing to take a break at Resembool.

One day, Riza found Seth working in the stables. He tended to a stocky, strong-looking horse that could very well be Seth's animal counterpart. Seth turned to see Riza come in. He patted the horse's neck before walking over to her. They closed the space between them with an affectionate hug.

"Hey Riza. It's been forever since I've seen your pretty face."

Heat warmed her cheeks. "I'm sorry. Work back in the city has been rough. Although I doubt it's nearly as stressful as working here."

"It's not that bad. Sweat and sore muscles never killed anyone." he shrugged.

"That's a fine looking horse you've got back there. Is he yours?"

"The horses here are for everyone to share. People can come in and borrow whichever horse they'd like. The big one isn't really mine, but I prefer him over the other ones when I need him on the field."

"I assume that Central's horses come from here, then?"

"Most certainly. Our horses are well-known throughout the region. Not just Central, but East City and Dublith ask for 'em too."

"I see." Riza said.

The two stood silently for a few moments. Seth gently tipped her face towards him. "You look exhausted. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really."

"Was that train trip too long? Did you work too hard? Signing too many papers can be unhealthy, you know."

Riza thought wryly of her procrastinating Colonel. "I've got to work hard for my superior. It's my duty."

"At least you're still beautiful to me, even if you're tired. I get excited everytime you come over to visit me. I've never met another woman quite like you."

Hearing this made butterflies flutter in Riza's stomach. "You mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it. You're more than just a close friend, or even a sister. It's more than just those things."

Seth leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Riza let the impact of her very first kiss sweep her away. She returned the favor, and the quietness of the stable seemed to emphasize the passion that felt too good for words.

Xxxx0xxxX

Their favorite getaway place was a quiet, reclusive meadow where only the occasional livestock stirred amid the grass. On days when the country sun would shine, they would rest in a shady spot under the large oak tree.

Riza started to like the way he aggressively kissed her whenever they were alone. She savored the fiery sensation that flared from her stomach, and would grow upwardly stronger to make her cheeks blush.

She didn't suppress the soft moans from her throat as Seth's mouth would greedily seize hers in continuous waves. His hands were just as active as his lips. They roved over every imaginable contour of her body: her broad shoulders, the small of her back, the plane of her slender belly. His hands came to rest at her hips and straddled them close to his own waist. They pressed and gently shifted against each other as they continued to kiss. Then they broke apart to catch their breath. Riza's lips felt swollen, tingly and a little wet. Seth kept his arms secure around her and rested his head at her collarbone.

"Did I ever tell you how wonderfully sexy you are?" he murmured against her skin.

Riza felt her cheeks burn again. She stared down at the top of his fair hair.

"Y-you think so?" she asked breathlessly.

"Of course." Seth raised his head to meet her gaze with startling blue eyes. "You should see how many guys turn to check you out everywhere you go. Especially when you wear civilian clothes. They'd kill to have a woman like you, and get their hands on these wicked curves."

Seth's finger traced her hipbone. Then he put a hand to her cheek and brought her lips onto his. The meadow was blissfully silent, save for the humming of stray bees, a sheep baaing in the distance, and the sounds of their quiet, wet kisses.

Riza sighed in content as his hands gripped and massaged her hips.

"Do you like it here?" Seth whispered between kisses.

"Mm-hmm. It's peaceful. Quiet."

"Is it better than the city?"

"Much better. You can hear yourself think out here." When Riza talked more, Seth moved from her lips to her neck. She continued: "It's not noisy and busy like Central. I could live here if I wanted to."

"Then do it. Life in Resembool is easy and relaxing."

"Sorry Seth, I can't. I've only got two days before my holiday ends. I've got to get back on duty."

Seth stopped kissing her and propped his elbows to talk face to face with her.

"You and the military. How could I ever forget? I like strong, serious women like you, but you should earn more breaks so you could relax." He offered a playful, laidback smile.

"I can never relax for too long. I have to make sure that heads of important officers aren't blown off behind my back."

Riza almost mentioned the Colonel, but something told her to keep her mouth shut. Instead, she said: "Remember those two weeks I didn't get to see you? I think it's going to happen again. Tensions with Drachma are increasing, and so is the need for military defense."

Seth stared at her in concern. "You're not gonna go up there and fight, are you?"

"No, that's why we have Fort Briggs stationed in the north. They do a good job in keeping the Amestrian border safe. Central helps with the financing of more weapons, soldiers and such. Which is why I'm loaded with paperwork lately." Seth nuzzled into the hollow of Riza's neck, and remained quiet for a few minutes. When she thought he fell asleep, he said: "Why don't I move into the city?"

Riza blinked with surprise. "You? Live in Central? What about your life here?"

"It'll be okay, just as long as I stay with you."

"What about your fighting career?"

"That can go too. I've been winning so many times, it's getting a little boring. Especially when you keep fighting the same people."

Riza then remembered the headlines of the Resembool newspaper.

"Seven-time champion, huh? You're thinking of retiring?"

Seth shrugged. "I might find something fun to do in the city. It might not be such a bad thing."

"When are you leaving?"

"You can send me a catalog on any available apartment. I'm not a picky guy. I'd pick anything, and I'll leave as soon as I can."

Xxxx0xxxX

True to Seth's word, he chose a small, modest apartment that she saw from the papers. Riza met him at the train station around mid-afternoon. He got off looking disgruntled.

"How do you city people withstand this? My ass hurts from sitting too long."

Riza grinned. "Then you'll hate the office complex. That's just what we do all day."

"No thanks. I'll pass."

Riza breathed an inward sigh of relief. She was reluctant about showing him around the command center, let alone introducing him to Colonel Mustang. She thought it best that the two men should never meet. Otherwise, sparks would fly.

Seth didn't pack much with him. When they headed to his new apartment, he only lingered for about ten minutes before saying, "This place is so lifeless. It's so-what's the word?-monotonous. I don't know about you, Riza, but I'm not the kind of guy that'll just sit around and do nothing."

Riza thought again of Colonel Mustang, who was just the opposite.

"Are all apartments like this? Every building looks exactly the same?"

"Not if you decorate it with pretty drapes, tiles and pictures."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Right. This city is populated with couch potatoes and interior decorators."

He looked at Riza, and said quickly: "You're an exception, of course. I wouldn't move to Central without you as my motivation." He pecked her lips affectionately.

Xxxx0xxxX

Riza seemed to live a double life as soon as Seth had moved in. She hung out with her coworkers during the day, and spent time with Seth by nightfall. To her surprise, he adapted to city life quickly. He made friends with other men his age, and he would hang around the allies with them before he visited Riza. Central Park became his favorite place in the city. It was the only piece of land that reminded him of his country hometown. And of course, the nooks and crannies of narrow streets became his favorite too. Whenever the park got crowded, Seth and Riza would retreat to the ally and kiss in secret. Their kissing became less awkward, and more rigorous. Their hands would be all over each other as they joined to the hip. Riza savored these moments more than anything. It made her feel like a real woman, with a real boyfriend. She hid all this whenever she went to work. She certainly didn't let it slip in front of Mustang, especially when he needed a strong reprimand from her.

As for Seth, Riza was glad that he grew comfortable with being in the city. But as days, then months progressed, she witnessed a gradual change in him. More than often, she could smell liquor on him. She could taste traces of vodka whenever she kissed him. His manner of speech changed as well. He lost some of his country accent, and talked more in an urban slang. Whenever she got a glimpse of his friends, they looked tough and burly. Even a little mean. She sometimes caught them sauntering around the allies, sporting cigarettes and an aloof expression of condenscending contempt.

Riza had thought that Seth's acceptance of city life did him some good. Now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

She hung out at his apartment one evening, both looking out a window while she rested in Seth's lap.

"So...about that guy. The Colonel." Seth said.

Riza stiffened. Up to this point, she has never made a mention to him about Mustang. "What about him?"

"You two make up Central's dynamic duo. The Flame Alchemist and the Hawk's Eye."

"Where did you hear this from? Your friends?"

"That, and I saw you with him at the headquarters plaza one day. You seem pretty close to him. You're as dedicated and loyal to him as a guard dog."

Riza could hear the tinged apprehension in his voice.

"Is he more to you than just your superior? Like a friend? Or a brother?"

"He's both. You know that." Riza said carefully.

"I don't know what I know. As...friends...did the two of you ever do anything out of order?"

"Out of order?"

"Did he ever give you a kiss? Maybe put a hand where it didn't belong?"

"Fraternization in the military is discouraged. And he would never do that. He's like a brother to me too" Riza shot back indignantly.

"Brothers and sisters are intriguing. Sometimes a brother lets his sister see his boner, and a sister will-"

"You sicken me. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Riza abruptly rose from Seth's lap. She didn't like where this was going. She couldn't believe that he would think of such perverse things.

Seth looked apologetic as soon as Riza relieved the pressure on his legs.

"I'm sorry, Riza. I got nosy...I shouldn't have asked those questions. Don't go. Please stay."

"I'm going out for a walk." she said briskly. She couldn't bring herself to meet his pleading gaze as she left the apartment. She tried to breathe evenly as she strolled up and down the lane.

'He hasn't been himself lately. Maybe he's just going through a stage or something.' Riza's mind raced as she tried to reassure herself. 'It's the same as a kid who just learned about cursing. He won't say those kinds of things any longer. If I just wait, it'll pass.'

But it didn't. Seth didn't lose his new composure, and he didn't stop asking questions about the Colonel.

"Look, I'm sorry. I won't talk about him again." Seth embraced Riza in the privacy of his bedroom. It had been a month since she last visited him. "I'll make it up to you. You're gonna feel better after this, I promise."

Seth's hand skimmed her belly and reached up to grope her breast. Riza sucked in a sharp breath through her nose. His fingers squeezed and kneaded her, as if she was dough. She could feel his groin growing hard against her thigh. Riza's eyes flew wide and abruptly broke off the kiss.

"What's gotten into you?" she exclaimed.

Seth stared back at her with bewilderment. "What's wrong, Riza? Don't you want this?"

"I...I just don't feel comfortable whenever you touch me there."

"You'll get used to it. You might even grow to like it."

Riza shook her head uncertainly and backed away. All of a sudden, she felt like a scared little kid. She hated feeling unconfident. The suspicion of what Seth might be talking about unsettled her gut.

"Don't do this to me, Riza. I want you so badly. Let's have just one night together."

"One night of what?"

"It'll be just you and me, Riza. You strip me, I'll strip you...we'll sleep in bed and get it on."

A tremor of shock seized her body. She couldn't her mouth to speak.

"Come on, Riza. Everyone does it."

"Everyone? You mean those roughneck pals of yours." she choked out.

"Sex isn't bad. It's a private, intimate thing. The secret would never go farther than this very room. Please, Riza. I want to take our relationship even further than just making out."

Riza stared at the stiff crotch of his pants in disgust.

"No thanks. I'll pass." she threw his words right back at him.

She knew that aroused men can fall into a very foul mood if things didn't go their way. But she wasn't prepared for the murderous scowl that aimed at her, and the accusing voice that rang through the entire room.

"It's Colonel Mustang, isn't it? You don't want to have sex with me because you're already sleeping with him."

Riza's mouth dropped open. "What the hell are you talking about? I've never-"

"Don't toy with me. I know you two are more than just Colonel and Lieutenant. I can't let that guy take you away from me, Riza. Or maybe...you're already taken."

'Seth can't be jealous of the Colonel...can he?' Riza thought. But it made perfect sense. She had suspicions that this would happen. But instead of thinking that the two men shouldn't meet, she now wished that Seth never should've moved from Resembool. She wished that she had made better efforts to visit Seth in the country. Sje even wished that she didn't have so much work to do in the city.

No, that wasn't it. Those factors had been inevitable, blameless. It was wrong to condemn the inconveniece of their geographic locations.

"Seth, you hang out with those guys too much. It's getting to your head. God knows if they're drug addicts, or even underground gangsters..."

"Don't talk shit about my friends." he cut her off abruptly. "They're the top eyes and ears of the city. They tell me everything they know: where to get the best beer, what's the best beer, stuff about girls...you name it. Those guys made me feel like I'm somebody. They didn't treat me like I'm some stupid country bumpkin."

Riza listened to this with horrified sorrow. The Seth she had known and loved was no more. That side of him was thrown away, just like his former love for country life. Back in Resembool, he had been a charming, laidback guy who never resorted to foul language. The man before her now was rude, crude and materialistic. Drugs and a desire for sex was probably all that plagued his present mind.

"I don't know you anymore, Seth. It's like I'm talking to a different man with the handsome face of the guy I had loved." Her voice trembled as she continued her lament. "I want the guy who loved horses, wrestling and green meadows more than anything. I want the guy who used to tell stories about rocket flowers, and every farmer around town. I miss him."

Then it took all her willpower and courage to say what she was going to say next. "If you're going to continue being this way, then I've given up being your girlfriend. You can go find some other woman who's willing to give you what you ask. You can hang out with your friends for as long as you want. You don't have to worry about seeing me in the evenings again. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only thing that seems to be blocking your way."

There was a trace of sadness and remorse in his eyes. But only for a fleeting moment. Because he glared back at her with venom.

"Fine. Go back to your Colonel. I don't need you anymore. Do me one last favor and get the fuck out of my room."

Riza bit her lip as she fought to keep her body from trembling. For a moment, she wished she had taken back her confession to him. She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.

"Seth, I-"

He pushed away her hand and whirled on her. Mingled hurt and anger radiated from his livid face.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time. Stop being a bitch and get out!"

Tears bordered the rims of her eyes. She withdrew her hand, and placed a clenched fist over her chest. Without having the heart to give him a proper good-bye, she turned and left quietly.

"You're a whore, you know that? Nothing but a cheating, cocksucking whore!"

Riza shut her ears to his hailing insults. It was all that she could do before she fled his apartment, sunk onto the porch, and cried her heart out.

The only night she ever saw him again would be six months later, after the Homunculi attack, under a full moon and at the site of the fatal assault.

**So uh...yeah. It's just a little dive into Seth and Riza's former relationship. I hope it answers the little mystery of why he was so hell-bent on assaulting her in the previous story. Maybe after you've read this, you won't look at him quite as harshly as you might've before. Sadly, in the end, no wrong choices Seth had made can justify his crimes in the future. Gangs and drugs are a big no-no!**


	6. Confession In the Storm

**I'm sure all of my fellow Royai fans will totally dig this chapter! Heh, the title pretty much gives it away. Anyways, enjoy!**

Retina and the Sky (6)  
Confession in the Storm

A week after the successful party, Riza went to work at Central headquarters. At first, being among the company of so many men unsettled her. But she kept reminding herself that the soldiers were good, honest coworkers. Upon returning to work, Riza had been greeted by warm smiles, salutes and greetings. Her young subordinates heartily welcomed her back, and had volunteered to do most of the papers for her so she wouldn't get stressed out so easily.

During lunch break, she spent time with Roy and the rest of her friends. Breda, Havoc, Fuery and Falman fooled around, cracked jokes and tried to make Riza laugh. They would smile back cheerfully whenever she did. A rush of affection swept through her; they were like close brothers she wish she had back in her lonely childhood.

"How's your first day back on duty?" Roy asked. "You're not overworking, are you?"

Riza shook her head to reassure him. "Today went well. My subordinates offered to take care of the work for me."

Roy nodded in relief. "Good, good. The last thing we want is for you to mentally collapse on your first day."

"It was thanks to that dance that I feel calm now, sir."

Riza went back to eating her lunch as she thought about that night. For almost a week now, she still couldn't forget the swaying of their bodies, the surreal music, the way she had enclosed her hand around Roy's. Above all, she couldn't forget the gentle, encouraging smile that had graced his handsome face. Even her dreams had been filled with memories of that dance. She would gladly accept another party or two, just to have another one of those serenades with him.

Heat sprang unbiddingly to her cheeks. She shot a quick glance at Roy, but he was too busy chatting with Havoc. Suddenly, he and Havoc rose from the table. She thought she saw Havoc slipping something to Roy.

"Where are you two going?" Maria asked.

"Taking a breather." Roy replied.

Riza couldn't help but harbor a nagging suspicion about the way the two men acted. Like they were hiding something. She silently rose to trail behind Roy.  
Havoc went one way, Roy down the other. The first thing Riza saw was a darkening, cloudy sky as they stepped outside. The ominous rumble of thunder masked the click of her boots as she followed her former Colonel.

Roy didn't appear to be fazed by the angry horde of storm clouds. He continued to stroll down the plaza leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world. To her surprise, he didn't stop at any part of the building. He just kept right on walking. Riza's curiosity grew as he exited headquarters, and she followed. What in the world was he doing? If he wanted to be sneaky, he could've maintained a faster pace and quickly slip behind corners. But he did none of that. Riza had no problem following his tracks as he meandered through the city. Roy went through the junction between an ally and the back patio of some store.

Suddenly, he halted and turned on the spot. Riza let out a startled gasp as he discovered her.

Then he smiled. "Ah, it could only be you. Thanks for accompanying me."

She understood now. There had been a reason behind his deliberate, casual walk after all. "You knew you were being followed. And you wanted me to do that."

"There had to be some discreet way to get you out here with me, especially in front of our friends." He gestured to the junction. "I like to hang around here whenever I feel like escaping work. It's nice, isn't it?"

Roy held up the little object in his hand and stuck it in his mouth. She knew all too well what it was. Riza blinked in astonishment as he fished out a lighter from his pocket, and flicked it. Just as the flame began to spark, a few droplets of rain snuffed it out. He ducked into an overhanging tarp nearby, and tried again.

Riza shook her head as he put the flame to the end of the cigarette and exhaled.

"Your foster mother would kill you if she knew about your smoking." she said, looking one way, then the other, before slipping into the alley. A spread out tarp protected them from the increasing onslaught of rain.

Roy shrugged. "But she doesn't. And she smokes too." He moved aside to make room for her.

"That could change."

"Who's going to tell? You?"

Riza promptly replied: "Tell your secret to the wind, but don't blame it for telling the trees."

Roy smiled with one eyebrow arched. "Who said that?"

"It's from an Ishbalan poem."

"You're a show-off."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"...Almost a week."

"May I have a cigarette?"

Roy shook his head and crossed his arms. His increasing time with Havoc affected even his habitual poses: back to the wall, arms crossed, cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth, his legs casually bent.

"Why not, sir?"

"Bad for you." he said.

"And it's not bad for _you_?"

"I do it for the girls."

"What girls?"

He smirked. "They think it's sexy."

"Trust me, it's not. You look like an idiot, sir."

"Ouch, that hurts."

"What girls anyway?"

Roy eyed her with amusement. "I see. You're jealous."

"I'm indifferently curious."

"You can't be both. It's one way or the other." He smirked inwardly; he had her in his trap.

For a long time, he wondered how she would react if he openly talked about his womanizing nature. She wouldn't admit it, but she was jealous all right. He didn't think anything could be more adorable than an envious Riza. Roy drew in, exhaled, and squinted through the smoke. "I bet they're talking about us now."

Riza felt the quickening her heartbeat. She savored the way Roy said _us_. Coming from him, it sounded thrilling, conspiratorial. And how reassuring to hear him say it like that—casually, almost naturally. It acknowledged, and crystallized their growing connection.

"And what are they saying?"

"Your grandfather wants me to marry you as soon as I become Fuhrer. Havoc and Breda are debating on the best place for me to make out with you." Roy paused, with an amused smile dappled lightly on his handsome face.

"Go on, sir."

"A telephone booth or my office's storage closet are their top candidates."

They both laughed.

Then Roy remarked: "You should wear your hair down more often. It's nice."

Riza hoped she wasn't blushing. "You changed the subject, sir."

"From what?"

"The empty-headed girls who think you're sexy."

Roy frowned, and the cigarette drooped along with his mouth. "I was hoping that this would work. What a shame. No wonder Havoc can't get a real girlfriend."

Riza sighed. "Just give it up, sir. It'll give you lung cancer anyway."

Roy threw his hands up in the air. "You still haven't realized it yet, have you? I was only kidding around. Rebecca's right; you have no sense of humor. I only have eyes for you."

Riza swooned inside. If her heart had been fluttering before, now it felt like a bird released from captivity. The muscles in her legs seemed to soften into jelly as she let the impact of his words sink into her being.

Roy crushed the cigarette under his heel. He was about to speak when a sudden gust of wind swept up the tarp. The hooks that kept it secure snapped, and the tarp clumsily blew about. A blast of rain hit them, and the two immediately got drenched. Riza searched frantically for cover, but there was nothing in sight. The only thing she could see past her soaked, limp bangs was the strangely skinny figure of Roy. His black coat and blue uniform clung to his skin, making him look like an underfed man. The rain plastered his slick black hair against his head and his bangs fell across his face.

Riza felt her own clothes growing sodden and clingy. Rain ran down her face and dripped off her chin and the tip of her nose.  
The two simply stood there, in the midst of cascading rain and booming thunder.

Riza raised her arms and let them fall to her sides in resignation. "Well this is just great."

Through the mist the rain created, Roy's grin flashed at her. "Are you kidding me? This is perfect."

"What are you talking abo-"

Any further words were cut off as Roy's mouth descended upon hers. Riza's eyes flew wide as he tightly embraced her.

'This has to be a dream. It's got to be.'

Riza shut her eyes for a moment and opened them. The cool, pleasant feel of Roy's lips didn't leave her face.

'Oh, God. This is real. He's actually kissing me.'

She shivered as raindrops slid through the openings of her shirt and ran down her skin. Roy felt her shudder, and he tightened his grip around her.

He was so afraid that she would pull away and leave him alone in the rain. He feared that he would face blunt rejection from the woman he loved. If that was the case, it would crush him more than anything.

And yet she didn't. She didn't pull away, and she didn't reject him. Riza returned the kiss and brought her hands up to his face. She softly brushed his jaw with her fingers. Her lips moved slowly and lightly against his; she didn't want to hurt him by accident.  
Their kiss wasn't fast, nor was it aggressive. But it was tender and passionate all the same. Riza actually liked it. She loved the way the rain coated their faces and left it cool and smooth. It was as if the soothing rain on the outside counteracted with the burning desire inside her body. She found the contrast extremely pleasurable.

As for Roy, his entire body sang with joy and unsatiable desire. Her lips were as soft as her breasts gently pressing against him. The rain began to pour faster and harder. And as it did, their passion picked up in speed as well. Roy ignored the ache in his jaw as he pressed at her lips quickly and vigorously. He slowly teased her mouth open with a venturing tongue. A soft sigh escaped as she let him taste her.  
Raindrops, and something sweet he couldn't quite put a name on. Nevertheless, he savored the wet and honey-like flavor, and his body burned for more.

Roy lost track of time. All he knew that the two of them engaged in a lapse of perfect harmony, and then it was over. They broke apart, holding each other and panting lightly. Riza tipped her forehead against Roy's and brushed noses with him.

"Now_ this_ is sexy." he remarked.

"Making out in the rain?"

"Looks like it worked on you."

"Are you going to quit smoking now?"

"If we do this all the time and every single day, yes."

Riza shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Havoc and Breda are going to lose the bet, aren't they?"

"Unlike me, they've got no imagination."

"You can't blame them for their lack of ideas, sir. You hate rain, after all."

"Not this time." Roy murmured. "I'm even starting to like it."

His hands cupped her cheeks and closed the gap between their lips. Roy teased and nibbled at her bottom lip before he moved down to her chin. From there, his mouth fluttered along the ridge of her right jawbone. He moved further inwards and kissed the area just below her ear. He smirked as it issued a shudder and a sigh of pleasure from her. There were just so many sensitive spots she thought she never had. Riza bordered upon sheer ecstasy whenever he tickled her earlobe, the soft skin around her neck and above her collarbone.

"Sir-" she breathed.

"Roy. Just call me Roy." he softly nuzzled her cheek. "I want to hear my name through your lips."

"I...I love you, Roy."

He blazed with happiness upon hearing those beautiful words. He ran his fingers through the blond, satin strands of her hair and whispered, "I love you too, Riza. You mean the world to me."

They gazed at each other through the rain with silent love and affection.

"Can we go inside now? We could catch a cold if we stay out a bit too long." Riza said meekly.

"Yes, of course. Let's stay at my apartment and wait for the storm to clear."

"But what about work? Don't we have to be back by now?"

Roy flashed her a sly, impudent smile. "I'm a Field Marshal, the second highest ranked officer in the army. It's time that I take advantage of that position; I can go home at any time of the day, and there's no higher-up to stop me."

They half-ran through the rain to Roy's apartment. The precipitation lightened a little, but the storm still dragged on. The two quickly fled inside to escape the weather. Roy released Riza as he flipped on the heater and rushed to the bathroom. He came out with a pair of towels, and gave one to Riza. She gratefully accepted it and wrapped it tightly around her body. Roy did likewise, and sat in the living room's couch. He held out his hands invitingly, and she sank into the comfort of his lap. He pulled her close to his chest and let his towel dry her soaked hair.

Nothing felt more cozy and peaceful than the eventual warmth of their shared body heat, and the soothing rhythm of the rain from outside.  
When the soft fabric of the couch grew totally saturated by rainwater, they moved to Roy's desk. Roy turned on the lamp as they shared his wooden chair. Lulled by the lamp's heat, Riza started to doze off.

Then something caught her sight between the slivers of her eyelids. Her eyes snapped open, and she leaned toward his desk. Her guess was confirmed: Riza saw her name amid the mess of letters and papers.  
"What is this?" She pulled out the sheet to get a better look.

Roy turned his attention away from the window, and restrained a gasp of horror. He had forgotten to properly stow away Buccaneer's letters. Even worse, she had picked up the second report. The one with her name on it, and the one that bore the shocking news. He opened his mouth to talk, but Riza had already finished reading. His stomach dropped when Riza threw him an expression of angry shock.

"This letter from Briggs had been sent to you more than two months ago. Why haven't I read this letter before?"

Roy's throat was a dry, clogged pipe. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Riza..." Roy reached out for her, but she only drew away.

"Why didn't you tell me about Seth?" she asked again. Her accusing question hung in the air like an executioner's axe.

"Please Riza, let me talk."

When she didn't object, he went on. "I didn't know how to break the news to you. I wasn't sure you were well enough to hear it. All I wanted was to keep you safe and your mental health intact..."

"Seth has been dead for months now. I should've known about it back then. I should've known that he had been torn apart by a machine. I had a right to know how my ex-boyfriend died."

Roy stared at her with appalled confusion. "I thought you'd be happy about it now...since you've been recovering so quickly..."

Riza felt her anger and adrenal hormones flare outwards."Happy? Why would I be happy? Why should I rejoice over someone who had died a terrible death? What do you take me for? A sadist? Seth isn't some kind of demon. I remember him as a good friend whose only weakness was a corrupt heart."

Riza abruptly rose from the chair and slipped off the towel. She threw it onto Roy's lap as he sat in a bewildered state. Riza couldn't help but sense deja vu as she turned to leave.

Then she whirled around to face Roy. "How am I supposed to trust you now? How can I love you if you keep hiding things from me?"

And with that, Riza stormed out of his apartment without looking back.

**It's official! The Royai romance has commenced! I was kind of hesitant on making a huge step and crossing the line. But after much encouragement and critique from my buddies, I happily obliged with this chapter. I hope you liked it, with the way it turned out and all. :)**


	7. The Question of Worth

**Sorry, no lemons. If Roy hadn't left those letters out, they could've hit the bed already. Nah, just joking. Even if she didn't see the letter, I wouldn't make them do it anyway. For one thing, I don't believe in sex before marriage. Two, if I was Riza, I wouldn't want to have sex right after going through rape, depression and recovery. So yeah...there you go. :3**

Retina and the Sky (7)

The Question of Worth

_Could you tell me where will you be  
When the light is taking over everything?_

_I can see  
The day turning bright  
Up ahead, up ahead  
I can see  
The day turning bright  
Up ahead_

A blast of humidity hit Riza as she threw open the door. Without having a certain place in mind, she half-ran and meandered through the block. She found herself at Central Park, where the grass still dotted with raindrops. The sky shifted from turbulent black to a gloomy gray as the storm lifted. Every bench and table was soaked with precipitation, so Riza continued to stroll through the park without resting. Only the birds made their presence known in the otherwise vacant park. Their chirps and rustling wings pierced the melancholic silence. The sudden news of Seth's death still sent her mind reeling. She hated him for nearly shattering her mentality, his intent to break her spirit. Riza's groin, her old wounds, throbbed as she thought of his success in causing physical pain.

Suddenly, she felt the urge to sit down somewhere. She sat at a bench under a tree, where it wasn't nearly as wet as other spots. She let out a small groan of frustration and lowered her face into her hands. The hate for Seth receded into bitter guilt. As crazy as it sounded, Riza still believed that Seth had a sliver of humanity left in him. Why else would he give her a sentimental glance after the trial? He was bound to still have feelings for her, as well as some regret. Now he was gone, unexpectedly wrenched from her awareness of him. With this new turn of events, everything she thought she knew just got more confusing. How did women with ever-changing boyfriends, the shifting drama, figure out things in the end? If they did at all? Black and white seemed to converge into a blurry, melting gray the more Riza tried to make sense of the situation. If Roy had kept the information a secret, there's a high chance that he could do it again.

'Trust is such a fragile thing...one that's easy to break, and impossibly hard to repair.' she thought bitterly.

"I don't know what to do anymore." she said out loud.

Riza peered around, wondering if Roy happened to follow after her. He didn't. Riza was the only human being in the park. When she closed her eyes, all that her mind could conjure were those awful words on the letter. She wished that her eyes weren't so sharp. She wished that she continued to live on with her oblivion.

But that also meant a blissful ignorance to whatever Roy hid from her.

The thought of a sentient being, however sinful he may be, torn to pieces mercilessly sent shudders through her body.

Riza was no stranger to gruesome and ugly things. How many times had she aimed and shot with that sniper rifle, until bodies, once Ishbalan citizens, piled up like bloody trash? She had been a witness to the violent deaths of Homunculi-twice. All of these she had seen, shook off, and moved on.

So why was she so shaken up by a death she had never seen for herself, nor was involved in?

'Because a part of you loves the good side of him. Because you didn't get to give him a proper farewell.'

Riza cringed at the small voice in her head. Yes...she too, came to regret the cruel twist of fate. She longed for a reverse in time, so that before Seth left for Briggs, she could tell him her thoughts now.

'I don't hate you, Seth. For all the wrong choices you've made, I still miss you. I wish things didn't turn out this way.'

She would give anything...to have the heart to say it when she had the chance. She halted her train of thoughts before it ran rampant.

Riza wasn't one to regret the past. After the Ishbal war, she constantly had to tell herself that it was no longer her right to complain over her burdens. She strived to set her sights on the future and move on, instead of looking back and indulging in self-pity. But here she was, making futile wishes to reverse time and bring back the dead.

'It's done, it's over. Whatever happened in the past, there's nothing a mere woman like me could do about it.'

Riza absentmindedly glanced at her watch. "I might as well head back to work. I can't just sit here and waste time feeling sorry for myself."

She rose wearily, wiped the excess rain from her uniform, and retraced the route back to headquarters. By the time she reached the plaza, sunlight peeked through the thinning clouds. She caught two of her subordinates toting large stacks of paperwork in the direction of her office.

'All especially for me, I assume.' she thought wryly.

Riza moved forward to open the door for them. They jumped at the sight of her, and tried to free one of their arms to salute.

"Easy, gentlemen. You don't want to drop that load." she quickly assured them with a small smile. "Now that would be twice the trouble if we had to collect them from the floor _and_ sign them afterwards, wouldn't it?"

The subordinates gave her nervous nods and weak grins. It was her second attempt at friendly humor, but they still saw it as a threat.

They shuffled through the doors she held open, but not before saying a quick "Thank you ma'am."

Riza followed in after them. Then she saw Rebecca nearly running into the subordinates on their way to the office.

"Oh, Riza! There you are! I've been looking high and low for you since the end of lunch!"

Riza couldn't find herself to match her friend's high spirits.

"Hey, Rebecca."

"Uh oh. I don't like that tone. Is something wrong?" she studied Riza's face for a moment, then said quietly, "It's Roy, isn't it?"

'She reads me like a book.' Riza thought.

"As soon as I saw you, I was going to ask you where he went. But about lunch break...what's the deal with that? Where did you two go off to?"

Riza motioned with a finger to her lips. Rebecca's mouth made a little o as she hushed down. Riza beckoned her to follow. They headed to the women's restroom, where they could discuss privately. Rebecca looked around for any occupied stalls, but there were none. Then she started talking again.

"Whatever this is, I just know that something is up."

Riza let out a gust of breath. "Roy and I..."

"Whoa! Did you just call him Roy? What made you shift titles? What happened to the usual and boring 'sir?'"

Riza eyed her friend until Rebecca fell quiet again.

"As I was saying, we exited the headquarters and came to a concealed junction between some stores. It started to rain, and we ducked under a sheet of tarp. We had a little talk."

Riza lowered her eyes to the tiled floor.

When she didn't say anything, Rebecca pressed her. "Well? What happened next?"

"The tarp blew away. We got soaked. And he kissed me."

A hysterical squeal of joy escaped Rebecca before she could hold it. Riza winced as the piercing sound echoed all around the bathroom. Rebecca clapped her hands eagerly.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my stars! Oh my ovaries! I don't believe it...he actually, finally landed one on you! It's about time that you two hook up together!"

Riza did not smile. She continued to keep her gaze at the floor.

"What's the matter, Riza? Isn't that good news for you?"

"That wasn't all. I followed Roy home, and I saw something I shouldn't have."

Rebecca said nothing as her joy quickly shifted to a tentative silence.

"I found a month-old letter about Seth. About how he died."

Rebecca's jaw dropped. "Say what? Seth is dead?"

Riza sighed. "I completely lost it. I walked out on Roy and came back here."

Rebecca took a step back and placed her hands at her temples.

"Backtrack a little. So you kissed Roy...followed him home...saw a letter saying that Seth was dead...and just _left_ Roy?"

Riza gave a weary, affirmative nod.

"How did Seth...?"

"Machine accident. In the Briggs boiler room."

Rebecca blinked. "Wow. What a shock. That is such unexpected news...But why do you look so sad, Riza? Shouldn't it...be a good thing?"

Riza spat back with sudden venom. "That letter had been sitting in his desk for months. Roy betrayed my trust."

Rebecca flinched at the lashing statement. Then her eyes softened as she detected sorrow behind Riza's face.

"You're hurt and lost. You don't know what to do." Rebecca said softly.

Riza felt a bitter tug at the corner of her eyes. A tear ran down her cheek before she could lift her hand to stop it. Rebecca immediately reached out to hug and comfort her friend. She let Riza rest her head on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Riza. You've got a good shoulder to cry on. I'm here to help you."

Riza warmly returned the hug. Her voice shook as she spoke. "You've been such a great friend for as long as I can remember, Rebecca. You're always hanging in there with me when I need someone to talk to."

Rebecca rubbed her back soothingly. "Anytime, Riza. That's what friends are for. So...you're probably going to ask me whether you should trust Roy again?"

Riza wiped at her eyes. "H-how did you know?"

"Remember what you always tell me? I read your mind like a book." Rebecca winked. Then her face grew serious again as she continued, "Why didn't he show you the letter beforehand?"

"He claimed that he didn't want me to know about it."

"Maybe he really did think he was doing something right for you. He was trying to be considerate, and trying to protect you from the information."

"He was trying to _hide_ it from me. I wish he could just tell me about the letter as soon as he received it."

"Would that do any good? Giving you shocking news that could cripple your recovery?" Rebecca shook her head. "Look, Riza. I don't want to make you sound like a weakling, but you weren't exactly in your best shape a few months ago. You were still healing a broken body, spirit and heart. If I got the letter, I wouldn't tell you until I think you're ready to accept it."

Riza found herself listening to this much better than when it had come from Roy. She had been too distraught back then, too pent up and angered to listen to Roy's reasoning. But in the cool quietness of the bathroom, Riza absorbed Rebecca's words calmly amd dutifully.

"So...he just did it to protect me?" she murmured.

Rebecca bobbed her head up and down. "He may have his flaws, but Roy's a really good guy. You of all people should know how passionate he is about protecting his close friends. He's probably still at home, crushed with guilt over his mistake."

Her eyes were unmistakably earnest and sympathetic. "I can see it in his face every day he's with you. Roy cares so much about you and your wellbeing. You're as close to him as Hughes. And if he loses you like he had lost his best friend...I can't see him move on."

She put a hand on Riza's shoulder. "Go back to Roy. It's the right thing to do."

Riza met Rebecca's gaze with tear-filled eyes. "He...he really does love me, does he?"

Rebecca vehemently nodded back as she felt her own eyes water. "With all his heart and soul. Seth can never be able to compare to the love Roy feels for you."

It was true. While Seth easily lost his way, Roy never strayed from his. All he wanted to do was to take charge and protect others, no matter what challenges were thrown at him. In her darkest hours, he had always been there. It wasn't a question of worth anymore; Riza no longer doubted Roy.

Rebecca flashed an encouraging smile. "Go on, Riza. Head home, and go get your man."

Riza blinked away the remaining tears as she smiled back. The paperwork, for once, can wait. She had much more important matters to take care of.

* * *

Roy never moved from his spot on the couch. He just sat there, staring at the floor and wringing the towel in his hands. He had that same terrible feeling in his gut back in the hospital, when he found Riza nearly bleeding to death.

Roy hated getting into conflicts with Riza. Just the thought of going against one of his closest friends left him sick to the stomach. It felt just as bad as resorting to a crime instead of doing the right thing. Ten, twenty, thirty minutes dragged on until it lapsed into a full hour. Still no sign of Riza returning. Each ticking of the kitchen's clock resounded in his head like a judge's gavel.

_Guilty, guilty, guilty._

Suddenly, another sound resonated in his ears: the sound of a doorknob twisting.

Roy shot his head up and turned as Riza opened the front door. He fought the urge to spring up, apologize and tell her just how sorry he was for hurting her again. He remained sitting, his fists clenched tensely on his lap. His eyes searched her face, but detected no trace of anger or resentment. In fact, she looked almost forlorn.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Seth. I really am." he said softly.

'Did she come to tell me that our relationship is over? That she could never trust me again?'

Roy couldn't possibly imagine reverting back to their strictly professional bond as soldiers. The passionate kiss in the rain was their point of no return, and they could never regard each other the same way again. But given Riza's emotional capabilities, it could be possible. It was easy for her to phase into her usually rigid and stoic persona; and in that state, she could carry on with military duties as if the kiss had never happened. Perhaps she could find a decent man along the way, someone better for her than him or Seth. That possibility was Roy's worst fear.

He looked back at Riza, bracing himself for the apocalyptic result. The last thing he expected was her quiet approach and a soft hug around his shoulders. Then she stunned him even more by kissing him on the cheek.

"I don't understand." he finally said. "I thought I didn't deserve your affection."

She spoke softly close to his ear. "Yes, you do. I was wrong to make hasty assumptions. I understand now...what you did to keep me from knowing the news. I should've thanked you for it, instead of leaving you so abruptly like that. Can you forgive me?"

Roy eyed her in disbelief. "Of course, Riza. But I should be the one to ask that question. I've done so many things I thought was right. Yet I only end up causing you grief."

How could he forget her days of depression in the hospital? How could he forget that he was the one who caused it to happen in the first place?

Riza shook her head. "You only did those things so you could help me. They may have not been the best solutions, but you always had my wellbeing in mind. I shouldn't have taken that consideration for granted; Seth would never be able to do that for me if he was still alive."

She shifted so that Roy cradled her in his lap. She placed her head at the crook of his neck and met his eyes.

"Will you...accept me as your lover?"

Roy felt his heart melting into a warmth spreading all over his chest. How foolish he was to think that of all the women in the world, he couldn't find the right one for him. His soul mate had always been at his side from the very start, making sure he was safe and doing his duty. He would've gone berserk over Hughes' death if it weren't for Riza. Invisible tethers bonded the two together, and it wasn't until now that he realized just how strong and thick those bonds really were. Finally, here she was, asking to deepen their relationship and be together as a couple. The answer to her question was a no-brainer.

"Yes, a thousand times over. I would be deeply delighted and honored to appoint you as my lover from here on."

Riza gave him a content smile. "I believe that's the best promotion I've ever received."

The two shared a quiet laugh, and Roy held her closer to his body. They enjoyed a pleasant, intimate silence for a few minutes. Then Roy noticed that she had been intensely contemplating with a small frown on her lips.

"What's the matter, Riza?"

"I just have one question."

Roy nodded at her to continue.

She looked up at him with uncertain hesitation. "Aren't you...a little bit disgusted with me?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Roy asked.

Riza took in an apprehensive breath. "You've pledged your love and commitment to me, a woman who's lost her virginity." She swallowed hard. "I always thought that men valued women who haven't been...well, soiled. I feel as if I've been used and thrown away. Is it really okay with you, to love me after all this?"

Roy's voice whipped with rebuking aggression. "Don't talk as if you're some piece of trash, Riza. Please, I hate it when you talk of yourself that way." Then he scoffed. "Do you think I care that you've been claimed by a dead man? It doesn't matter, because he isn't here to give you hell anymore. You've got me to be with you now."

His eyes softened as he gripped her body with a gentle firmness. He rested his cheek against the curve of her neck. "You're still the lovely, capable and loyal Riza that I treasure. No violation to your body can ever change that."

Riza grinned with joyous and heartfelt relief. She nuzzled her cheek against his neck. "Thank you, Roy." she murmured.

He responded by kissing the top of her head.

* * *

The next week flowed very smoothly. Riza was able to get back in gear and finish her paperwork without assistance. Her coworkers were glad to see her reverting into her deft and efficient tasking skills again. Riza let Rebecca spill the news about her new relationship with Roy. His subordinates pretended to provide a wry and amusing response.

"We knew it was gonna happen sooner or later." Havoc shrugged.

"If Mustang wasn't going to kiss Hawkeye, then who will?" Breda smirked.

But from the happy smiles on their faces, it was evident that they had been rooting for the couple for a long time.

Maria had sighed with a nostalgic reminiscence. "If Brigadier General Hughes were here, he'd be leaping out of his boots." Then she had grinned with mingled sorrow and content. "He always wanted to have those two come together as a couple. It would be a dream come true for him."

Gracia, Elysia, the Curtis couple and Winry had sent her cards relaying their joy over the news. On the cover of the Hughes family card, Elysia drew crayon-drawn stick figures of Roy and Riza holding hands. The background consisted of lollipop trees, rainbows and figure-8 butterflies.

As for the Elric brothers, their responses were strikingly contrasted. Alphonse, of course, was ecstatic for Roy and Riza. Edward made sure to offer his congratulations only to the female Lt. Colonel.

"Please tell him congrats for me." he had said to her. "I'm too lazy to haul my butt over to his office. Oh, and one more thing: if he ever takes you on a date, make sure _you're_ the one who'll tell him where to go."

Riza shook her head and chuckled as soon as Edward stomped out of the door.

One day, over a nice dinner at Riza's apartment, Roy took the initiative to launch their relationship.

"I was thinking that we could do something more than just visiting each other's offices." he said. "I want us to relax and have fun outside of the busy city. What do you think, Riza?"

"A vacation for just the two of us sounds wonderful. Considering our energy-draining office tasks, we could use one soon." she remarked. She thought for a moment, then smiled as she said, "Edward said that_ I_ should decide where to have our date, not you."

Roy cocked an eyebrow as he sipped his glass of wine. "Is Fullmetal really that annoying to interfere with our personal and intimate issues?"

"He was only joking." Riza chuckled. "Anyways, whatever place you have in mind, I'm sure it'll be an excellent choice."

Roy set down his fork. "I'll let you guess."

Riza mulled silently as she ate. "Hmmm...Dublith?"

Roy shook his head.

"Mount Briggs?"

"I hope you're only kidding, Riza." he laughed.

"To the country?"

"Even further than that."

When Riza seemed to be stumped, Roy grinned. "We're traveling to Xing."

**Aaaaah! Uber exciting! Nothing's better than the love of your life taking you out on an exotic date. ;) Until chapter 8, fellow and wonderful readers.**


	8. The Great Xingese Excursion

**Yay, I'm getting my driving permit soon. This chapter was so much fun to write; I hope you'll like it. :)**

Retina and the Sky (8)

The Great Xingese Excursion

Even though the desert was the shortest crossing, Roy and Riza didn't want to dash their good moods. It wasn't likely for them to feel romantic after trekking across a torrid wasteland.

Instead, they took the alternative route.

A lengthy, winding river from Amestris to Xing was much safer to go on. Roy and Riza, with the help of a Xingese fisherman, arrived at Xing in a river coracle. The small, bamboo-woven boat had been remarkably sturdy through the entire course. Riza had taken her time to admire the scenery, and didn't worry about getting a little wet.

Almost immediately, Riza could detect the cultural differences between Amestris and Xing.

Mountainous hills dotted the landscape, and every building had a peculiar roof that slanted outwards and up. Unlike Amestris, which had neatly strung electrical cables, overhead wires in Xing were an intricate maze. The strings of paper lanterns seemed to serve the same purpose as the light poles back in Amestris. But one thing seemed to captivate her the most.

Roy followed the direction of Riza's stare. "Ah, a boat market. Xing's got far more riverways than roads, so a boat would be more practical than a car in this country. You want to go take a better look?"

Riza nodded. Roy closed his hand around hers, and they strolled down the pier together.

It truly was a market on water.

Boats littered the river like scattered wooden leaves. The boats were practically bursting with loads of edible cargo. Riza caught several people exchanging money and products as their boats skimmed past each other. Most boats, however, converged close to each other as they bobbed peacefully in the water. Fishermen hauled in nets of wriggling fish, crabs and mollusks. Those who sold produce harrowed away at peeling nuts, washing fruits and making them look presentable and appealing to passerbys.

The river traffic looked as hectic and crowded as the traffic on city streets. A boat occupied by a bunch of Xingese kids accidentally bumped against another craft. The indignant fisherman scolded the children while angrily waving a half-gutted fish in the air. The adolescent boy who had the oar rowed away with a disgruntled look on his face. A little girl was bold enough to stick out an impudent tongue as soon as the fisherman turned to his newest customer.

Nearly every Xingese fisherman or farmer had cone-shaped hats and loose, long-sleeved shirts. Not one peasant had spotless clothing free of dirt, mud or water stains. They peered at Riza with curiosity, as if she had come from another world. She could sense their eyes boring into her silky, blond hair that seemed to glow among the mass of black-haired tops. A child pointed at her head and exclaimed something in Xingese. When Riza met their eyes, they quickly dropped their heads and meekly hid behind their coned hats. Then she remembered Roy telling her of how the Xingese avoided direct eye contact.

Roy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and chuckled. "Don't worry about them. Xing gets very rare visits from foreigners of the West. They probably think you're some kind of goddess."

"Could you understand what that child had said?"

Roy tried to remember, and when he did, he cracked a small smile. "He thinks your hair holds the light of heaven."

They laughed together as they turned the corner.

"You want something to eat?" Roy asked.

"Sure. I'm getting a little hungry from all this market sightseeing."

They made their way out of the boat marketing strip and headed to the myriad of restaurant stalls. Riza peered around with interest. The stalls reminded her of lemonade stands, but much bigger. Plumes of steam and aroma of exotic food openly wafted throughout the air. Riza's nose curdled as she detected the pungent smell of durian at a nearby stall. The odor was soon replaced by a blend of other smells that were unfamiliar yet enticing.

"Xing's climate can get pretty hot and humid. That's why you rarely see enclosed restaurant buildings." Roy explained. "And it's not the advertising designs, but the smell of food people pay attention to. You can just sniff the air and tell what restaurant serves the tastiest meals."

Riza decided to give it a try. She inhaled deeply, and her mouth watered as she detected a strong wave of savory spices. She turned to the source of it: a small, humble noodle stall resting at a corner, and pointed at it.

"How about that one?"

"Good choice. It smells great from here."

Roy and Riza took their seats under the shady tarp. A tall, portly man with dimples ambled from the kitchen to his new customers.

"Hello, my friends! Come to get a taste of spicy noodles, eh?" his broad, good-natured voice held a thick accent. "You on a vacation? A date?"

Roy grinned and held Riza's hand. "Both, I suppose. We came together from Amestris."

The chef's eyes were as wide as his dimpled smile. "Oooooh, you came from there? Very small country, but full of machines and cute, blond chicks like you."

Riza blushed and laughed at the chef's sense of humor. She dipped her head appreciatively. "Thank you, sir."

The chef spread his arms wide. "So what you want for this special date? I cook you anything."

"How about two of the tastiest dish you've got on the menu?" Roy suggested.

"Excellent. Sit tight while we make you the river's best noodles!"

The chef retreated back to the kitchen and yelled out orders in Xingese. Then the kitchen became a flurry of cooks and tossed raw ingredients. In a surprisingly short time, he came out with a pair of hot, steaming bowls.

"Two egg noodles with roast duck meat with lemon grass! Get them while they're hot!"

He set the bowls and chopsticks in front of the couple and winked. "Hope you like!" Then he went off to attend his other customers.

Riza picked up a few strands of noodles and a piece of duck. Roy watched as she brought it to her mouth and chewed. Then her face lit up.

"How is it?" Roy asked.

"It's the best noodle dish I've ever tasted." she declared. "It's spicy, tangy, sweet...and it's all in just one bite!"

Roy nodded in satisfaction. "Glad you like it. I was afraid that you didn't want to eat duck meat."

"No, it's great. It's like chicken, but ten times juicier."

Riza incorporated a sample of every sauce into her soup. Roy identified each of them as hoisin, chili, soy and fish sauces. As for Roy, he squeezed a healthy amount of chili sauce until the broth of his soup was a brilliant red. Riza watched in amazement as he moved to dumping in a handful of onion rings, cilantro and basil. To top it off, he sprinkled in a few strands of bean sprouts.

Roy finally sat back and deftly pried his chopsticks in half with a snap. "There we go. Just how I like it."

Riza shook her head in amusement. "I'm already halfway through mine, and you barely broke your chopsticks?"

"Noodle soup is like a hamburger; give it your own personality and taste before you take a bite."

"I think I prefer mine to be mild and simple, thank you." Riza laughed.

After finishing their intensely satisfying meal, they thanked the chef and departed. Roy had insisted on paying for both of them, despite Riza's protest to pay for her own.

But Roy had the final word. "I'm your boyfriend; I'm supposed to pay for everything. It's what a real gentleman would do."

They strolled up and down the river port to view the boat market again.

"Would you like to see the other unusual things included in our cuisine?" Roy asked. Then he quickly added, "If you have the stomach for it, of course."

"I'm curious. I would like to check it out." Riza smiled.

She followed Roy through another area of piers, where most of the boats were tethered to posts. And for good reason; people hauled out huge slabs of meat to dry them under the sun. Riza almost let out a little cry of surprise as a ghastly sight caught her eye. The closest stall to her displayed a motley set of severed animal heads. She peered closer with bated breath.

"Lieutenant Havoc was right. Dogs really are a delicacy in the East."

Roy nodded solemnly. "They're eaten the most during Lunar New Year for good luck. It's also commonly believed that eating dog meat boosts strength and morale for men." He put up his hands defensively. "Don't worry Riza…I've never tasted dog meat in my life. I love Black Hayate just as much as you do."

Riza chuckled. "What a relief. I was thinking of locking up my dog once we get back home…just in case if your Xingese heritage gets the better of you."

Roy made an elaborate bow before slinging his arm around her hip. "It is my infinite love for you that will surpass everything else."

She held back laughter as she pretended to shove away from him. "With all due respect sir, your attempt at sappy romance is cringe-inducing."

"Then I shall continue to show you more unusual delicacies and refrain from cheesy lines."

The next tethered boat they came across had a distinct fishy odor wafting around it. Two fishermen, most likely a father and his son, perched close to the boat's edge as they labored away with a heavy net. They shouted rapidly to one another as they worked together to haul the net out. Suddenly, the water churned and frothed in wild, white foam. The net was pulled up further to reveal large masses of wriggling snake-like animals.

"What are those?" Riza exclaimed.

"Freshwater eels. They're a very good source of protein, I heard." Roy replied.

The fishermen hastily pulled the net onto the boat and leapt back as the captured eels dispersed onto the deck. With expert hands, they collected eels by the bunch and dumped them into buckets of water. The older fisherman noticed Roy and Riza observing them. He gave them a grizzled smile and ambled over the other side of the boat.

"_Chao chu, chao co*._ Are you visiting foreigners? You look like you come from far away."

"Yes, we're from the western country of Amestris." Roy gestured to Riza. "I'm showing her around the river market."

"Aaah, I see. I guess…you two are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"How did you know, sir?" Riza asked, perplexed.

"Not that hard to tell. I see how close you two are. Good thing my old eyes don't fail on me yet." The older fisherman looked to his son, who was scooping up leftover eels. "My son is almost enough to marry. I keep telling him: keep working to catch eels, and he catch a sexy girl one day."

"A very good piece of advice, sir." Roy laughed. "What kind of eels are you and your son catching today?"

The fisherman motioned to his son and quickly said something in Xingese. The teenager snatched a plump eel from the bucket and hurried over to his father. The fisherman clasped the eel firmly in his hands and held it out for Roy and Riza to see.

"We fishermen…we're very picky on what eels we want. Grown up eels are fattest when they have silver belly and black back. See this one? This one's a girl; three times as big as a male. That's very good; she has a lot of meat. That's why we aim to catch fat girls. Another thing: eels rot very easy. That's why it's best to sell them while they are still alive. Would you two like to buy some? They're very tasty and crispy when stir-fried."

Roy shook his head politely. "We would love to, but I'm afraid they might spoil while we explore the rest of the pier."

The fisherman nodded and gave the eel back to his son. "I understand; no eel is better than a smelly, dead one." Then he took off his coned hat and bowed. "It was an honor to talk with you."

Roy and Riza bowed back. "Thank you, sir. I certainly learned a lot from this. I would like to try an eel caught by you someday." Riza said.

The fisherman appeared to be flattered. He returned to his work once Roy and Riza continued to walk. They could still hear him as he addressed his son, "My boy, that is the kind of girl you want to catch. That gentleman there, he's very lucky to catch a polite and beautiful girl for himself."

Riza turned back to look and chuckled. The boy avoided his father with a blushing face, as if embarrassed by his father's attempt at teasing humor.

"That fisherman kept comparing me to a prized eel." She remarked.

"He's right, though. I'm very lucky to be with you." Roy squeezed her hand.

They meandered further into the pier, where they came across a stall displaying parts of a pot-bellied pig Riza could not discern.

"Those are pig tongues and ears. Personally, they just look the same to me." Roy pointed out.

"I'm guessing those coils are intestines?"

Roy nodded. Riza's gut couldn't help but clench as she studied the parts further. It strangely reminded her of Barry the Chopper, the cleaver-savvy serial killer who had been their strange ally ages ago. He would've been very happy working in this stall, spending all day cutting up parts people normally don't eat. Amestrian people, that is.

As if he had read Riza's mind, Roy said, "Xingese people never let animal bodies go to waste. We use every part, and I mean _everything._" Then he looked wistful. "If I ever become Fuhrer one day, I could establish a new trading system with Xing. Whatever animal parts Amestrians don't eat, they could send them to the Xingese. That would be very convenient, wouldn't it?"

"It sounds much better than your previous mini-skirt rule suggestion, I'll tell you that." Riza replied wryly.

"Hey, I plan to make that a reality as well." Roy shot back with a cheeky grin on his face. "First the mini-skirts, then the animal parts."

"I object."

Roy fixed her with a mock stern glare. "Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye, you are now accused of treason and insubordination against your Fuhrer. Do you plead?"

"Accuse me, and I'll dump you."

"Not guilty." Roy quickly said.

Riza gave him an affectionate kiss. "It seems that my Fuhrer to-be is too easy to manipulate. I am now your worst enemy."

He pulled her closer to him in a secure cradle. "I am utterly helpless before your deadly beauty and wit."

Riza rolled her eyes. "There you go again with the cheesy lines, sir. You know what I think? It seems that Xingese men have a penchant of wooing women with flowery declarations." Her pink complexion, however, gave away her appreciation for the flattering complement.

"That's with all men, Riza. We can't help it."

He leaned in to kiss her, but her hand shot forward to stop him. "I don't think so. Not while we're in front of pig tongues and dog heads."

Roy looked mildly embarrassed. As soon as he had her in his arms, he had completely disregarded their current location. "Of course…well, I've got a great place in mind for the occasion. Have you ever been to the sea, Riza?"

She shook her head. Having lived all her life in a landlocked country, the ocean had been a figment of her imagination. Something she only saw or heard about in library books.

"Would you like to visit Xing's coastline? Madame Christmas has a rent house where the river delta meets the sea, so we can spend the night there."

The question triggered an excited thrill in her body. She nodded with enthusiasm; she was eager of the prospect of seeing the ocean for herself.

They followed the path of the river as it grew broader and bluer. And the bigger the river, the bigger the boats became. Riza stared in awe at the ships with red sails that almost looked like paper wings. Roy said that the Xingese called them "junks."

"Here we are, Riza. This is the delta, and beyond that is the sea."

Riza's eyes widened with wonder at the magical sight. Her nose picked up the arousing smell of the salty air, and her ears heard the gentle crashes of beating ocean waves. Her eyes riveted as she peered at the sun drowning beneath the endless, blue horizon. Xingese junks cruised past the giant rocks that jutted from the waters. The orange and red sails seemed to glow as they caught the sunlight. Sea gulls and cormorants uttered piercing cries before swooping in for fish. She automatically reached for Roy's hand and breathed, "It's paradise on earth. I love it, Roy."

He nuzzled the side of her head and kissed her cheek. "A beautiful paradise, fit for a beautiful woman."

***"Chao chu" means "hello" to a young man. "Chao co" means "hello" to a young woman in Vietnamese. Like Japanese, titles change depending on your social status or age.**

**This chapter was based off of my experience in visiting Vietnam over the summer. For those of you who hate geography, Vietnam looks like a skinny 5 under China. (The natives see it as a rearing dragon.) It looks sort of like Japan, but a lot narrower.**

**My dad's parents still own a rice farm with water buffalo. Visiting my grandparents wasn't terrible, but… the countryside doesn't have running water, so if you want to take a bath, do it in the river. If you want something to drink, draw out water from the nearby well. If you want to do your business, you do it in a hole in the dirt. When I finally flew back to America, I like, worshipped the first toilet I saw. It goes to show how Americans are truly blessed and privileged. :3**

**Chapter 9 coming up next…stay tuned!**


	9. Like Little Children

**Thank you to the readers who have been infinitely patient for an update. I had gotten to this awesome manga/anime called Claymore, so I was steered away from FMA for a bit. When I browse through past reviews for "Stumble Through the Dark" and "Retina and the Sky," they always make me feel better. Most of all, they motivate me to get off my tired and lazy butt to get the story going for you guys. So here it is...the long-awaited 9th chapter! :D**

Retina and the Sky (9)  
Like Little Children

Riza kicked off her sandals and let her feet sink into the sand. She loved the way the soft minerals felt under her wiggling toes. Roy did likewise. They held their sandals in one hand and continued down the beach barefooted.

Most people were in the water, either wading around or catching fish with bare hands. Children scampered around with sticks, shells and globs of sand.

"This is totally beyond my imagination." Riza breathed in awe. "It's much more fascinating than from a library book."

"I haven't been here since I was a little kid." Roy remarked wistfully.

"Were you born here?"

"Yes, right in this very province. As much as I try, I can't remember my biological parents. I was very young when they died. Madame Christmas is the only parent figure who truly had a place in my heart and memory." Roy sat down on a protruding piece of driftwood. Riza settled next to him.

"So you lived here with her? By the sea?" she asked.

"No, we only visit the beach to watch the Dragon Boat races. Otherwise, we'd be at the heart of the market so she could gain profit from selling her liquor products. When I wasn't too busy helping her out, I would play in the river and have mud fights with the other children. Xing has been an archive of my childhood...or whatever I had left of it. My aunt and I moved to Amestris to find better opportunities for housing and work. I had a great deal of growing up to do since then."

Roy scooped sand into his palm, and spread his fingers to let it sift through.

"I missed the mountains, the open rivers, the songs of buffalo boys...I still do, but I don't regret immigrating to Amestris."

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't even imagine a life without flame alchemy, working for the Amestrian military, all my comrades...and you, Riza. Without you-I wouldn't know what kind of person I would turn out to be. I may as well end up a common fisherman or rice farmer had I stayed in Xing."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips at the thought. "Just imagine me...with a rain hat and peasant clothes...nothing in my hands but a fishing pole and a flimsy net."

Riza thought for a moment, then let laughter shake her frame. "A very amusing picture, indeed. It's just not you to lead a peaceful life like that."

"You're right. I always like a little danger to make my life exciting."

Roy rose and helped Riza up. "Let's go explore the coastline some more. There's nothing like a romantic stroll down the beach."

The two had their hands intimately clasped as they relaxed at the shore in no hurry at all. Sometimes they stopped and waved to the junks that closely sailed by. A few minutes later they came upon the estuary, where the river met the sea. Roy boldly waded into the river, with Riza following suit after a few seconds.

"The mud is so soft under here," she remarked. "It feels good, almost soothing."

"This is where people go to rest their aching feet," Roy replied. "It's the perfect place for a mud bath."

He bent down to scoop some mud into his hands. Riza peered at him curiously.

"Roy? What are you doing?"

_SPLAT!_

Riza yelped in surprise as he slung mud at her. She looked down in dismay. River water and dirty silt stained her clothes. Roy saw her drenched form, and the way her mouth hung open in shock. The sight made him burst out with laughter.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

At Riza's indignant face, he doubled up and laughed even harder. It took him a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Your face...you look like a kid who dropped her ice cream. I couldn't help but-hey!"

Roy recoiled as a clod of river mud hit his shoulder. Before he could recover, another goop of mud hit his forehead. It stuck to his hair and dripped down his nose.

It was Riza's turn to smirk and laugh. "And you look like a kid who got hit by ice cream."

She bent down to scoop up more mud, but Roy quickly dodged and lunged.

"Oh no you don't!"

He grabbed at some slimy dirt and hurled it at her direction. She gasped as it splattered her hair. Her reflexes kicked in as she swung her arm out. Water sprayed all over Roy's body. A battle of dirt and water splashing commenced. Before they knew it, they were wading in knee-deep water and sloshing under layers of river sediment. Roy dove underwater to clear his eyes from the drying mud. He then resurfaced with handfuls of brown sludge.

"Too slow!"

Riza pelted mud balls of her own with deadly accuracy. They smiled and played and laughed as their little fight continued. With Roy a few meters from her, he stood no chance against her long-distance hitting. He doggedly trudged through the water to get at her. Riza started to panic as he got ever closer. Thanks to all the mud she had thrown, he looked like a hulking, dripping swamp monster. She tried to back away from him, her eyes widened with comical fear.

"No, no...please, no!"

Roy threw himself at her, and they crashed into the river together. After a bout of playfighting on the shallow riverbed, Roy emerged on top. He had her pinned to the mud like captured prey. He panted heavily, but kept his grip firm as Riza struggled under him.

A devilish smile broke out on his mud-spattered features. "I never got to know whether you were ticklish or not."

Riza gawked back at him with horror. "Oh God, please don't-"

His hands attacked her sides, and she thrashed like a fish out of water. Uncontrollable laughter and muscle spasms racked her body as Roy relentlessly tickled her. Tears streamed down her face as she desperately pleaded and grappled at his arms.

"Roy...Roy, you're gonna kill me!" she gasped.

He simply laughed and finally relented. They lay sprawled on the riverbank, completely soiled and soaked. But nonetheless content and having a good time. This was the kind of fun Riza had longed for. She couldn't remember the last time she got dirty for reasons other than martial duties. Playing in the mud, and getting tickled, made her feel young again. And even in her childhood she never played with anyone and had lived a relatively lonely life.

'Perhaps this is the childhood I've been missing. To feel it as an adult...it's strange, but I like it. I think I could get used to this.'

**I apologize if this chapter seems short compared to the others. This was mainly fun and fluff between the two. Plus it's a sort of warm-up, considering I haven't touched this story in _months_. xD**

**OH MY FREAKING GAWD. I HATE TYPOS! IF ALL TEH TYPOS THAT HAVE EVR EXISTED MANIFEST INTO A PHYSICAL OBJECT, I WOULD MAUL, RIP, TEAR AND MUTILATE THE CRAP OUT OF IT! *sucks in big breath* Okay, I think I should stop that now. I apologize for venting my extreme hatred for typing mistakes and having them shown on chapters, no matter how many times I check for errors. I hate them more than the Last Airbender film, and that's pretty bad. :/ If you also harbor an intense dislike for typos, copy and paste the caps locked text into your profile! :D**


End file.
